


Come Home to Me

by cheshire6845



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Firefighters, Ladder 49, Search and Rescue, Softball game, Supporting Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire6845/pseuds/cheshire6845
Summary: When young, probationary firefighter Emma Swan meets Councilwoman Regina Mills under difficult circumstances, sparks fly. As time goes by, the two women will have to manage relationship hurdles, familial politics, and dangerous fires that could mean the difference between life and death.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 109
Kudos: 319
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art] Come Home to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811692) by [Sarconistia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarconistia/pseuds/Sarconistia). 
  * Inspired by [Come Home To Me [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086930) by [ginascursed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginascursed/pseuds/ginascursed). 



> Author’s Notes: This follows along some of the major plot points of the movie Ladder 49, but with lots of OUAT stuff twisted in and an alternate ending. I am neither a firefighter nor a mayor so I did the best I could with researching.  
> I want to thank my wonderful artists ginascursed and Sarconistia for sending me beautiful projects that made me Squeee!! And to the moderators of SQSN, you are wonderful souls!

“Thank you so much for coming down,” she said, shaking his hand. “I’m very hopeful that we will be able to complete this deal with a satisfactory conclusion for everyone.”

He said something that she nodded and smiled at but didn’t actually hear. He was her last meeting of the day and was just a formality to get ink on the paper. As she walked him to the door of her office, she heard her phone buzz again at her desk. That was the third message in as many minutes which was odd enough to worry her.

“Yes, of course, thank you,” she repeated, “have a good night.” She practically pushed him out the door as she heard her phone rattle again.

“Madam Mayor,” her assistant pushed in before she could get the door closed.

“Yes, what is it?” If she hadn’t been concerned about her incoming messages, she would have noticed the distress in her usually unflappable assistant, but she was already headed for her desk.

“Madam Mayor, the news,” her assistant said, powering on the television in the mayor’s office. A television that was reserved solely for newsworthy reasons.

Regina grabbed her phone and saw all the messages were from Kathryn. She frowned, but before she could read them the news reporter’s voice filtered in through her senses.

“-A daring rescue followed by a partial collapse of the building. It’s possible at least one firefighter may have been caught in the collapse.”

Regina stared at a screen filled with an image of a multi-story warehouse with flames blazing out of all sides. Smoke poured from busted windows as multiple firetrucks blasted it with water.

“We’re going to show you the footage of the daring rescue, but this video is unedited and may be intense for some viewers.”

A bucket truck was fully extended falling just short of one of the upper windows where two figures could be seen leaning over the edge. One was a firefighter, rigging a rope of some kind to an overhead bar and waving their arm to direct the bucket to move over. In their rush, the firefighter knocked their helmet askew and then pushed it off, smearing a gloved hand over their face.

Regina gasped at recognizing the smoke-stained features. She didn’t realize she’d moved away from her desk until she felt her fingers digging into the back of the couch. “Emma.”

Her phone buzzed again in her hand but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen. She watched as Emma maneuvered the civilian over the edge of the building, a rope tied between them as she began to lower the man via her makeshift pulley down to the waiting bucket.

An explosion a floor lower on the adjoining wall blew out glass and brick and mortar. Water from surrounding trucks poured down over the area where Emma was working. They were all working together to save this one man and keep Emma safe. The civilian dropped into the bucket. The firefighters gave the thumbs-up to Emma, signaling they had him. Regina watched as the blonde clearly whooped and pumped her fist in the air. She then began to untie the rope.

A second explosion rocked the building. A larger explosion. Regina watched as Emma turned away from the open window. Smoke billowed out in a large plume obscuring everything as debris rained down on the bucket truck below. When it cleared, Emma was nowhere in sight.

Regina wasn’t aware that she had cried out. She didn’t realize she’d dropped her phone or that her assistant had picked it up, frantically answering the twentieth call from Kathryn. She could only see the flames and smoke that continued to billow out of the area where the firefighter had just been standing. All she could see was that last image of Emma, turning away from the window, her movements fast as the unexpected happened.

Regina sank to the floor as her imagination supplied the idea of the collapsing floor falling out from beneath booted feet, dropping the blonde into a fiery pit of busted concrete and melted steel. She could see Emma’s body, broken and bloodied sprawled awkwardly as water poured into the building and flames licked at the space around her. Had the fall been enough to kill her? Or would the smoke get to her first? She didn’t even want to contemplate the flames burning her…

“Regina! Hey, come on! Regina!”

Fingers snapped in front of her face and she started, jerking her head back and hitting the couch. She blinked and focused on Kathryn sitting in front of her, practically straddling her. “Kathryn.”

The deputy mayor exhaled in relief. “Hey, there you are.”

Regina looked around, dazedly. She was sitting on the floor of her office, leaning against the back of the couch. When had she…why had she… “Emma!” She scrambled to her knees, knocking Kathryn backwards, as she pulled herself up using the couch. The television had been muted but the news helicopter was still circling the burning warehouse. “Have they said anything more?”

“Uh…” her assistant hesitated.

“HAVE THEY SAID ANYTHING MORE ABOUT MY WIFE!” Regina thundered, stalking forwards only to be halted by Kathryn bodily stepping in front of her.

“No, they haven’t.” Kathryn juggled both of their purses and had multiple phones in her hand. “Now, come on, let’s go. You know they’ll call you as soon as they know something.”

“No, they won’t.” Regina was staring again at the news feed. “They’ll send that fucking red car to the house.”

“They’re not going to send the car because Emma is going to be fine,” Kathryn argued. She glanced at the screen as she tried again to get Regina moving. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

Regina jerked her arm away from Kathryn’s grip. “I want to go there.”

“What? No!” Kathryn shook her head. “No way.”

Regina turned blazing brown eyes on her best friend. “Take me there or get out of my way. Either way, I’m going.”

The ferocity of the mayor’s glare was marred by the tears rolling unnoticed down her cheeks. Kathryn already knew she’d be taking her, but she tried regardless. “They’re not going to let you anywhere near the site. You know that. And you know, Emma is not going to be happy when she finds out you’re there.”

“Emma will just have to walk out of that burning building and tell me herself then.” Decision made, Regina strode towards the door.

“Damn it.” Kathryn hurried after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

David Nolan pulled up to the scene of the enormous burning warehouse. He quickly assessed the building as he moved to the car’s trunk. The on-scene commander began briefing him as he pulled out his jacket and helmet.

“Got a twenty-story building, mostly concrete and metal,” the commander said. “Most of the fire is on the top eight floors, but after that explosion on twelve, one of our team went missing – Emma Swan, Ladder 108.”

David flinched. He tried not to show it but hearing that Emma, of all people, was missing made his stomach climb into his throat. “Any radio contact?”

The commander shook his head gravely. “None.”

“Anybody with her?”

“All the other members of Ladder 108 made it out with the victims.”

“Okay,” David picked up the radio handset off his shoulder. “Deputy Chief 1 to communications. I’m on location and assuming command. Strike out a fourth alarm.” He turned to the commander. “Shut down all exterior operations, get your asses in there and find her.”

The commander nodded and hurried off. David glanced up at the building again, swallowing thickly. He switched channels on his radio. “Command to Ladder 108, Emma come in.”

“---”

“Command to Ladder 108. Emma, come in.”

“---”

David scrubbed his hand over his chin at the static filled silence. He tried again, “Emma? I know you can hear me. It’s David. Answer back.”

The radio crackled to life. “Lad-der 108 to…com-mand.”

David dropped his head in relief. Her voice sounded weak but she was still alive. “Emma, it’s David. How you holding up?”

“Floor collapsed,” she reported with a cough. “I’m pretty busted up.”

Emma admitting she was busted up without him repeatedly asking ratcheted up his fear. “Do you know where you are?”

“No,” she breathed. “I was on twelve when it gave way.” A dry chuckle. “So somewhere below that.”

Gallows humor was a staple for any first responder. “How you doing on air?”

“No good. Air’s out.”

David cursed under his breath. “All right, sit tight. I’ve got teams coming to get you.”

“Hey David.”

He waited then clicked the mike. “Yeah?”

Emma’s voice barely carried over the radio. “Imagine me getting myself…trapped in here…like some dumb rookie.” She huffed out a laugh. “You should have taught me better.”

“Well what do you expect?” He forced levity he didn’t feel into his tone. “I did the best I could with what I had to work with.”


	2. Chapter 2

** The Past **

“Hey, Cap!” Emma Swan, a probationary firefighter eight months out of the academy, gestured at the classic black Mercedes Benz parked alongside the curb. “What do you want me to do?”

David hopped down from the engine that was parked on the opposite side of the street. He glanced at the clearly painted markings on the curb. “Smash it. Feed the pipe through.”

Emma’s eyes widened. It was both a nightmare and a secret desire to smash in the windows of a vehicle blocking a fire hydrant. She felt a little remorse for the person; having to replace the interior of their car was usually a lesson a person only needed to learn once, but she did feel bad for it being such a classic car. Why couldn’t the asshole driver have driven something new and obnoxious, like a Prius? 

She looked up and caught Killian watching her with a grin from the other side of the car. “Go on then, Probe!”

She might have grinned before she smashed through the driver’s side window with a crowbar; Killian did the same on the passenger side then fed her the hose across the front seat. With the deed done, they got back to business. Emma hooked up the line to the hydrant and signaled for the guys to run it. Water sprayed around the connection, and Emma saw it dripping inside the car before she took off running to join her team.

The house fire took the team nearly an hour to completely put down. The structure was a complete loss but they’d managed to save the surrounding buildings. Emma stripped off her overcoat, hanging it on the engine, before heading over to secure the hose. She unscrewed the hose, throwing it back through the car windows. She grimaced as she poked her head inside the Benz, soaked leather seats covered in glass and puddles of water pooling on the floorboards. “Damn shame.”

“Excuse me!”

Emma pulled her head out of the car and looked around for the voice. Walking towards her on the sidewalk, moving fast in sky high heels and a tight pencil skirt, was the most gorgeous woman Emma thought she had ever seen. Then the woman opened her mouth.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Aw fuck,” Emma muttered, glancing over her shoulder towards the engine. None of the guys were paying any attention to her. No help there. She stepped back from the car, running a hand over her face. “Ma’am.”

“Don’t ma’am me, I asked you a question!” She stopped at the trunk of the car, her eyes taking in Emma’s clothes. Storybrooke fire department t-shirt, suspenders and pants, boots. “Who are you? What the hell are you doing with my car?”

“Emma Swan,” she said automatically. Emma hadn’t missed the woman’s lingering gaze on her arms. She didn’t mind; she was trying not to stare at the brunette’s shirt and the way it strained at the crucial third button. Emma shook herself and gestured at the fire hydrant. “You were parked in front of the hydrant.”

“And?!”

“And there was a fire,” Emma frowned and glanced around again. The smell of smoke was still in the air and there was a big ass fire truck sitting in the street blocking the smoldering ruins of what used to be a house. How oblivious was this woman?

“Yes, I can see that!” the woman snapped, pocketing her phone and shifting her brief case to the opposite hand. A very brief glance at the fire hydrant acknowledged its presence. “That still doesn’t explain why your head was in my car.”

Emma really wished Nolan would show up right about now. Surely, someone higher up in the food chain than her should deal with this situation. She cleared her throat. “We had to, uh, break your windows in order-”

“You. Did. _What_!”

Emma backed up as the woman surged forward. The gasp as the brunette finally saw the actual inside of her car had Emma taking another step back. The grip on the brief case became white knuckled and the woman ducked her head back out from the car. Emma was pretty sure that the fury and hatred she saw in the woman’s dark eyes would’ve killed her on the spot if at all possible.

“You. Are. Dead.” The woman growled. “How _dare_ you?”

“Hey, whoa, lady!” Emma raised her hands. “You were the one parked in front of a hydrant.” She thought she saw Killian poke his head around the back of the engine. “We just did what we had to.”

“And you couldn’t have chosen a different action? Say, throw the hose across the hood? Or maybe drape it over the top of the car?” The woman was seething, not yelling, but her voice was at a seriously dangerous pitch. “Did it ever occur to your small little mind to do anything _other_ than bust through glass and _destroy_ the _entire_ interior of an obviously vintage vehicle?!”

And that was about as much abuse as Emma was willing to take. “All right, you know what, we’re done here.” She circled the car to drag the hose the rest of the way out. More glass fell onto the pavement as she pulled.

“I’m going to have your job for this,” the woman swore darkly.

Emma straightened at the threat. “You were in the wrong and you know it.” She pointed a finger over the top of the car. “So, don’t try and take it out on me.”

“Hey, whoa!” David came jogging over. “What’s going on?” He glanced over the car, took in the furious brunette glaring daggers, and tipped his hat. “Councilwoman Mills.”

“What?” Emma asked incredulous. “You know this woman?”

“Swan, finish cleaning up the gear,” he said. Pointedly. “I’ll handle this.”

Emma was about to argue when Killian tugged on her arm, pulling her back. “Let him take care of it, love.”

Together, they stored the hose and gear, then leaned against the bright red engine to watch. Emma overheard the woman call the captain by his first name. She also saw lots of pointing and gesturing as David simply stood in front of the small brunette and took it. She looked to Killian. “What the hell? Who is that woman?”

“ _That_ is council woman Regina Mills, daughter of Mayor Cora Mills.” He lit a cigarette and exhaled. “And also, David’s sister-in-law.”

“Shit,” Emma swore under her breath. Maybe her job really was in danger. “Should I be worried?”

Killian squinted in the direction of the arguing pair. It looked as though David was finally having a say in the conversation. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you have a few more parking tickets in the coming weeks, but other than that, she can’t really do much.”

Emma frowned but Regina was turning away from David and pulling out her phone. The captain had turned and headed their way. He circled his hand in the air. “Let’s go home.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the end of her shift, Emma found herself and most of her team at their favorite local watering hole, The Quiver. She’d just beaten Killian’s brother, Liam, at yet another game of pool. She held out her hand. “Pay up, fool.”

Liam grumbled but dug in his pocket and slapped a twenty into her hand. “One of these days, Swan.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She placed her cue back in the rack. “Anyone want anything while I’m up?”

Graham and Killian both held up their almost empty mugs; Liam waved her off as he started to rack the balls on the table for another game. Emma headed towards the bar but took a detour towards the restroom first. She was a few beers in and nature called.

When she pushed open the door, she blinked at the wildly painted walls. Playing cards adorned the stall doors and a wild array of roses were painted in a trail along the top of the wall all the way around until they trailed down around the doorframe. Some of the roses were red, some were white, and some were both. The two remaining walls with the most available space were painted a solid, dark blue, but Emma could tell there was something outlined to be filled in later.

When she got back to the bar, she said, “I noticed you’ve been letting Alice decorate again.”

The bartender and owner sighed and shrugged. “I try not to let her loose in here.” She gestured to the typical pub atmosphere, local sports memorabilia with lots of archery decorations thrown in. “But it makes her happy to contribute.”

Zelena had taken ownership of the bar after her divorce. Her daughter Robin had recently become engaged to Alice, a young woman with a serious Wonderland obsession. Per the ex-husband’s wishes, Robin was part owner of the bar with her mother. She and Alice brought a bit of the younger, geekier vibe to the place on occasion, hosting fantasy nights or trivia competitions. Despite Zelena’s best efforts, Alice’s influence was creeping in with fantasy artwork popping up beside a hockey jersey or a Cheshire cat peeking over the edge of a framed football picture.

“You need a refill?” Zelena asked already setting up a glass.

“Three,” Emma said, holding up three fingers. “Mine and whatever Killian and Graham were drinking.”

Zelena nodded and took down two more glasses. “Did you have any action today?”

“Couple of call outs last night,” Emma said, straddling the bar stool, “and a house fire over on Seventh today.”

“Anyone hurt?” Zelena asked, sliding Emma’s beer in front of her.

“Nah, it was an abandoned house. Probably some stupid kids or something.” She took a sip of her beer. Then remembered what had been the real action of the afternoon. “You should have seen this car though!”

Zelena frowned. “Car?”

“Yeah, so we pulled up to the fire, right, and there’s this car, _gorgeous_ car, classic Mercedes Benz parked right in front of the fucking hydrant.”

“No! Oh, Swan, tell me you didn’t,” Zelena said, knowing full well where the story was going.

“Yep!” Emma slapped her hand down on the bar. “Smashed the windows and dropped the hose right across the front seat.” She took a long drink of her beer. “Ruined the interior. And then… _then_ you won’t believe what happened.”

Zelena was already cackling as she started drying glasses; she always loved listening to the firefighters’ stories. “What?”

“I saw the hottest woman I have ever seen in real life. I mean, she looked like she stepped right out of a goddamn photo shoot. Dark hair, red lips, killer heels. She was wearing this tight skirt and shirt combo, and I swear to you, the button on her shirt looked like it could pop off at any second.” She paused a second, thinking about the strain on that button. Then she remembered what else she’d noticed. “And, man was she pissed!”

Zelena’s eyes widened as realization struck. “Oh Swan, tell me it wasn’t her car?”

“Oh, it was.” Emma nodded emphatically. “And I’m talking, fire in her eyes, kill me on the spot dead if she’d had the chance.” The blonde grinned. “I’ve never been so turned on in all my life.”

“That’s good to know, Ms Swan.” A very distinctive voice growled from behind Emma. “Allow me to help cool you down.”

And Regina Mills upended a beer over Emma’s head.

Or, at least, she tried to. Despite her slight buzz, Emma had good reflexes and managed to dodge most of the cascade, getting only one arm soaked.

“Regina!”

“What the hell?!”

Emma and Zelena both shouting gained the attention of the majority of the bar patrons. The old regulars swiveled on their bar stools and the clutch of firefighters in the corner abandoned their pool table. Regina Mills noticed none of it, her ire focused on one particular blonde.

“You!” She pointed at Emma, swaying slightly. “You owe me a new car!”

It honestly took Emma’s brain a second longer than usual to leap past the beer shower and realize who was standing in front of her. She stepped back from the offending finger pointing. “Who the hell are you, lady?”

“Oh, I think you know exactly who I am, dear,” Regina said, stalking closer to Emma. “I am Regina. _Fucking_. Mills.”

A light went on in Emma’s alcohol hazed brain. Her eyes narrowed. “The Mercedes bitch?”

Someone whistled. Others leaned away. It hadn’t seemed possible, but Regina’s fury went up a notch. She drove her finger into Emma’s chest. “What did you just call me?”

No longer floundering, Emma dug in her heels. “Oh, I’m sorry. That was probably an insult to Mercedes.” She leaned towards the brunette and could smell the liquor on the woman’s breath. “I should’ve called you the raving, psychotic _bitch_.” She shoved Regina’s hand away from her chest.

Regina responded with the most terrifying thing she could have done. She smiled.

Emma felt a sliver of fear race down her back at the woman’s expression; she hated that she also felt a flash of heat that had nothing to do with fear.

“Congratulations, Ms Swan,” she purred, “by slapping my hand, you’ve just earned a termination of your probationary status as a firefighter.”

Emma recoiled. “What?” She snorted. “I didn’t slap you.”

Regina cradled her hand with a mocking expression of pain and sorrow. “You assaulted me.”

“You touched me first!” There was a groan and a collective eye roll as the crowd started to lose interest. Emma caught a glimpse of Killian shaking his head. Yeah, so, they sounded like a couple of five-year-olds, at least Emma hadn’t resorted to hair pulling…yet.

An older blonde pushed through the crowd and appeared at Regina’s shoulder. “What the hell, Regina? I leave you alone for five minutes…” she trailed off, noticing Emma and the way Regina was still cradling her hand. “What’s going on here?”

“Kathryn, I think I need to go to the hospital,” Regina said, her words slurred but she never tore her gaze away from Emma, “this woman assaulted me.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Kathryn muttered. Zelena rolled her eyes.

Emma swore, “You want assault, Madam Mayor Wannabe?” she challenged, taking a step forward. “I’ll knock your damn head off.”

Zelena rounded the bar and pushed between the two. “No one is assaulting anyone in my bar.”

Killian slid in front of Emma, blocking her from getting any closer to Regina. “Save it, Swan. She’s not worth it.”

“You’re right, cause she’s _not_ the mayor,” Emma sneered over his shoulder. “She’s just her mother’s lackey.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Regina actually growled surging forward, staggering Kathryn back a step before she regained her footing. “You think you’re some fucking savior because you can aim a hose at a fire? You’re nothing.”

Emma bumped into Killian’s shoulder as she pressed forward. “Better to be nothing then whatever the hell you are. A child playing in her mommy’s shadow?”

Regina’s lip curled upward. “You’re _beneath_ me.”

“That’s enough!” Zelena snapped, “Kathryn, get her out of here.”

The older blonde nodded and started muscling the smaller brunette towards the exit. Killian sidestepped, blocking Emma from following. She stood on her tiptoes and called out, “I’m not beneath you yet, Regina, but if you play your cards right, I’ll let you be on top.”

There was a scuffle near the door as Regina tried to turn back but Kathryn got her out of the bar. Killian cocked an eyebrow at Emma. “Feel better?”

Emma chuckled and gave him a friendly shove. Her wet shirt sleeve stuck to her arm and she reeked of beer. She was probably lucky the brunette had been drunk. She shook her head as she looked towards the exit. “God, that woman is hot.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two days later, Emma was running laps with David around their makeshift track next to the firehouse when a bright yellow van pulled up in front of the station. Rollin’ Bayou Catering was plastered across the side in large blue letters. With a glance at each other, David and Emma changed direction and jogged over as the driver and another woman got out, looking around.

“Can I help you?” David asked when they got close. Liam and Killian were standing just inside the open bay doors.

The driver gave David a bright smile as she offered her hand. “Hi, my name is Sabine and this is my partner Ella,” she gestured at her passenger who waved. “We’re here to feed you fine folks, if that’s all right?”

“Uhm,” David looked around. The Jones brothers looked hopeful with Graham and Fred appearing too. “It’s not that I’m opposed,” he said, “but…why?”

“City council wanted to thank you for all the good work you’re doing,” Sabine said still smiling, “something about exalting the city’s first responders.” She hooked her thumb towards the truck. “I’ve got jambalaya, gumbo, red beans and rice with loaves of fresh bread.”

No one said anything, but David could feel all of his team staring at him, imploring him to accept. Emma shifted her weight beside him and he glanced at her. “What?”

“You remember when I told you about what happened at the bar?” She then asked Sabine, “You said this came from the city council?” Sabine nodded. “Did it happen to come specifically from Councilwoman Mills’ office?”

Sabine glanced over at Ella who pulled out the order slip. She read over it and nodded. “Regina Mills signed off on it.” Then she frowned. “That’s strange.”

“What is?” Emma asked.

“Oh, it’s just, she used her personal card to pay for it instead of the city account.” She shrugged. “Usually they’d use the corporate account for something like this.”

“Do we get to eat or not?” Liam called from the bay door.

“Yeah, all right,” David chuckled. “You can set up inside either behind the trucks or we have a fairly large kitchen.” The guys inside whooped and began piling out to help Sabine and Ella unload the van. David noticed Emma had moved off to stand near the end of the drive. He frowned, knowing the blonde usually had a big appetite. “Emma, you coming in?”

She frowned, looking at something down the road. “Yeah, just give me a minute.” There was an unfamiliar car, with a rather familiar looking brunette parked half a block away. “You guys go ahead.”

Emma considered her options and jogged across the street and over to the next street before heading in the direction of the parked car. As she came up behind it via alleyway, she found herself shaking her head at the sleek brand-new Mercedes-Benz and the driver pecking away on her cell phone. After she waited a moment to see if she’d be noticed, she tapped on the window.

The dark head snapped up, dark eyes glaring, ready to fight until she saw who it was. Then she frowned and shook her head before finally turning off the car and stepping out. “Ms Swan.”

“Madam Mayor.” Emma grinned when the expression across from her hardened. She really did love riling this woman up, but she held up her hands. “I know that’s not your title…yet. I’m just getting ahead of the crowd.”

Brown eyes softened as a curious expression flitted across Regina’s face. “No one’s ever…” At Emma’s head tilt, she cleared her throat. “Never mind.” She gestured towards the firehouse. “You should be eating. I know Sabine, and her cooking skills are extraordinary.”

“If the guys know what’s good for them, they’ll leave me some.”

“Oh, well, that’s good.” Regina tucked a lock of hair behind her ears. They stood for a moment before, she cleared her throat, “Well, I should-”

“Got yourself a new car?”

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “It’s a loaner.”

Emma grinned at the way she bit out the answer. “So, uh, what are you doing here, Regina?”

The brunette jammed her hands into her blazer’s pockets. She turned slightly, looking towards the firehouse. After a moment, she sighed, “My mother found out about the fire hydrant incident. She agreed with me that _you_ were out of line.”

Emma frowned. She was really beginning to rethink her assessment of the woman in front of her. “Regina, I don’t-”

Regina held up a hand. “Please,” she said, “just hear me out.”

Emma folded her arms over her chest but nodded.

“That car is a classic, and it was a gift from my father before he passed. I did not handle the situation well, seeing it in such a state.” She glanced up at Emma. “Honestly, I never even saw the hydrant there. I was late for a meeting, that was the only space open…I should have known it was open for a reason.” She shook her head. “Regardless, by the time I got back to city hall, my mother was already calling. I was already regretting how I reacted, but then to have her _agree_ with how I handled it, well, that settled it.” She gave Emma a wan smile. “I knew if my mother was approving my behavior it must have been really awful.”

Emma finally relaxed. “Your mother is a real piece of work, huh?”

After a hesitation and a look away, Regina said, “You have no idea.”

Emma felt like that admission held a lot of secrets behind it. Secrets that she wanted to know or more accurately, get to know the woman in front of her well enough, she’d be willing to share. But first she needed to lighten the mood. “So, all this is just about the fire hydrant and not what you said at the bar?”

“I do _not_ think you are beneath me, Ms Swan,” she admitted to the sidewalk. “I was mourning my car and Kathryn knows better than to let me drink whisky.”

“So that was just the Jack Daniels talking?”

“MacCutcheon,” Regina corrected, “but yes.” She tucked the lock of errant hair back again. “If we could forget that ever happened, I would appreciate it.”

Emma chuckled. “You tried to pour a beer on me.”

“You assaulted me.”

“ _After_ you tried to pour a beer on me.”

Regina opened her mouth then closed it. Her shoulders dropped and she sighed, “You aren’t going to let me out of this easily, are you?”

“Hell, no!” Emma laughed. “In fact, I think-” The firehouse klaxon roared to life making both women jump. “Oh shit! I gotta go.” She started to jog away but turned around. “Tomorrow night! Same time, same place. You owe me a drink, Mills!”

Before Regina could agree or disagree, the blonde ran off and within minutes the two fire engines were pulling out of the station. Regina stood and watched as they raced by; she didn’t see Emma, but David waved at her from the front seat. Then the neighborhood was quiet once again; the bright yellow catering van still parked in the driveway. With a sigh, Regina locked her car and headed towards the firehouse. At least, the guys got to eat before they left. Maybe she could get Sabine to make up a plate for Emma to have when they got back.


	3. Chapter 3

** The Present – At the Warehouse **

David and the building manager looked over the blueprints of the building. The manager tapped on the spot where Emma had last been seen. He explained the support structure and made suggestions to where he thought Emma might have fallen. Reports from the bucket truck suggested that at least three floor levels had given way during the collapse.

“Now given that this structure isn’t strictly floor by floor,” the manager said, tracing his finger over the diagram, “my best guess is that she’s somewhere around here.” He pointed at what was the equivalent of the sixth floor area. “That part of structure is reinforced and less likely to suffer collapse.”

“Do we have-?”

The manager laid out plans for just the sixth floor. He pointed out the side where Emma had last been seen. “If it collapsed straight down, she could be here.” He slid his finger more towards the middle. “If it collapsed like it’s supposed to with an inward slant, it would have sent her sliding more towards the middle.”

David scrubbed a hand over his face. “Get Lucas and Hunter over here now. I want them to see where they’re going.” One of the lieutenants nodded and hurried away already calling on his radio for the two firefighters. “Now, if we assume, she’s on six, are there any safe zones that you can recommend?”

“Chief Nolan! Chief, there’s someone here to see you!” A young police officer came running up, eyes wide as saucers. “We’ve got her stopped at the perimeter, but…”

David knew the helicopters had been circling but he did not have time to make a statement to the press yet. “Whoever it is, they can wait,” he snapped, returning his attention to the manager.

“But sir,” the officer practically stuttered, “she says she’s coming in here with or without permission. She said she was giving me one chance to find you before she did.” He swallowed thickly. “She says she’s the mayor.”

David dropped his chin to his chest and swore. That meant Regina had seen something on the news and somehow, she knew. “Damn it!” He glared up at the helicopter, then barked at his lieutenant. “Pull up the local news and see what they’re fucking broadcasting.” He looked at the nervous cop. “Is there anyone else with the mayor?”

“She’s really the mayor?” the kid gulped. When David glared at him, he answered, “There’s a blonde lady with her…kind of holding her back.”

Kathryn. Thank God for her. Although Frederick wouldn’t be too happy that she was on scene. He did not need this right now. “Bring them both over. _Slowly_.”

Ruby and Graham, both already streaked with soot, came jogging over. He waved them over to look at the structural rendering and let the manager explain where he thought Emma would be located. While they studied it, David’s lieutenant handed him a tablet showing the news footage. He’d just watched the explosion happen when he heard Regina.

“David!”

He held up one hand in her direction, hoping for once she’d hold off, while he gave Graham and Ruby their directions. “Use the east stairwell, go up as far as you can, scan for her beacon. Work your way down until you find her. Report in with your location.” They both nodded solemnly. “Go.”

He turned around and saw Regina and Kathryn standing a few feet away from the car. He watched Regina track Ruby and Graham as they jogged back towards the blazing inferno. She knew them, of course, and she knew they were on the team with Emma. She also knew that Emma wasn’t with them as they met up with the rest of their team and made their way back inside the burning building.

David approached cautiously, catching Kathryn’s worried gaze first. “Regina?” He said it gently, but he still saw her flinch.

“Is she dead?” Her gaze never left the building, eyes focused on the door that Graham had led his team through.

He saw where she was staring and wouldn’t put it past her to storm in there herself to look for her wife. The way Kathryn gripped her by the arm told him she probably held the same concern. “Regina, you shouldn’t be here.”

Dark, red-rimmed eyes cut a scathing path straight to his. “Is. She. Dead?”

He sighed, “She survived the fall.”

“You’ve spoken to her?” Kathryn asked, shocked.

He nodded. “The problem is we’re not sure where she is, and she doesn’t know either.” He gestured back towards the building. “The team is in there now, looking for her. They’re going to find her. And they’re going to bring her home.”

“Is she hurt?”

The question was practically whispered. It was as small as he’d ever heard Regina. He nodded, “Yeah, she’s hurt. I don’t know how bad, but-”

“I want to talk to her.”

David’s immediate reaction was to say no, but he hesitated, then nodded. He reached for the mic on his shoulder and pulled it down. “Command to Ladder 108, Emma, come in.” He noticed the white knuckled grip Regina had on her own biceps, arms crossed to protect herself. He hoped this wasn’t a mistake. “Command to Ladder 108, Emma, answer back.”

The radio crackled to life. “Lad-der 108…still here.”

He was surprised when Regina didn’t immediately lunge for the radio mic and tear it out of his hand. “We’ve got teams on the way to find you,” he said. “How’re you holding up?”

“S’good…neededa lil…vacay.” The radio crackled out for a second. “Took ashort…nap.”

“Well, you’re not off the clock just yet so stay with us.” He didn’t like how she was slurring her words. “I’ve got somebody here who wants to talk to you.” He unclipped a second radio from his belt, switched it to the correct channel, and pushed it into Regina’s suddenly reluctant hand. “Talk to her,” he urged. “Keep her awake.”

Regina fumbled the radio, fear suddenly gripping her like it never had before and making her hands clumsy.

“David…still there?”

Emma sounded so tired. Regina pressed the button down on the radio. “Emma, it’s me. It’s Regina.”

The open static on the radio seemed to last forever. Regina was about to call again when it finally broke.

“’Gina? Whatre you…” Emma started coughing and the radio cut out for a second. “’Gina, you’re here?”

Regina could easily imagine the confused look on her wife’s face, trying to process hearing the brunette on the radio. “Yes, Emma. I’m outside. I’m waiting for you.”

There was a scuffling sound like bricks shifting against each other. “Why?”

The mayor ignored the tears rolling down her face. “I saw you on the news, dear.”

“Oh hell…I’m sorry, babe. I was just trying…”

Regina had to wait for her to let go of the mic before she could talk. “I know, Emma. I know,” she reassured her. Then despite herself, she said, “You saved that man.”

“Yeah?”

There were few things that Emma took pride in, but Regina could hear the hopeful note in her voice. “Yes. You did.”

“…cool.”

“Emma.” Regina didn’t like the way Emma sounded. “Emma, I need you to stay awake.”

“I love you, Regina…you know that…right?”

“Don’t you do that!” Her grip tightened around the radio until her hand hurt. “Don’t you say your goodbyes like you’re giving up. You are not _allowed_ to give up. Do you hear me?”

“I’m not…I’m just…”

“You listen to me right now, Emma Swan-Mills.” She paused. “Are you listening?”

A dry chuckle. “Listening.”

“Good because you know how I hate repeating myself. You also know I _hate_ waiting on people. And I am _waiting_ on you, Emma. I am standing out here in the smoke; my heels are ruined by all this water I’m standing in and I am waiting. _On you_.” She wasn’t sure when she had started pacing but as she turned she saw David watching her, eyes wide. “Did you hear me, Emma?”

“You’re waiting…on me.”

The reply had taken a second long enough for Regina’s voice to catch in her throat. “Are you going to keep me waiting, or are you going to sit up and help your team find you?”

“…I don’t think…I can walk.”

David gestured wildly for her to stay put. Regina frowned at him. “I’m not asking you to walk anywhere, Emma. But I need you to look around. I need you to tell me what you see so we can find you.” David nodded fervently and the mayor rolled her eyes at him. She wasn’t a complete novice to how they operated. A person stumbling around was a hell of a lot harder to find than a stationary object. “Can you sit up, Emma?”

“…gimme a sec…” Regina’s eyebrows rose and David grinned as Emma proceeded to curse her wife over an inadvertent open mic. “Damn woman…thinks she knows…fuck shit that hurts…son of a bitch…”

After several panted breaths, the mic finally cut off. Regina pursed her lips trying to decide what best to address. She wanted to know what was hurting, she wanted to know exactly where the fuck her wife was and how injured she was, but she also knew that riling Emma up was a great way to keep her alert.

“Emma, dear, you know how I feel about cursing.” She didn’t care for it. She knew there were better ways to express oneself. She also knew that while in the firehouse and on the job, her wife’s language was quite colorful. “I’m also quite sure you wasted a lot of precious oxygen.” And just like that, her humor at the situation plummeted. Emma’s air was truly at a premium. “Are you there, Emma?”

“Yeah.” Several heaving breaths before she spoke again. “Airs getting thin…fucking hot…”

“Ask her if she sees anything identifiable?” David pushed.

Regina nodded. “Emma, can you see anything that tells you where you are? Anything you can describe to us?”

“No…concrete and rebar…don’t think…” Regina and David stared at each other as the radio cut out, willing it back on, not daring to cut in themselves and possibly miss something. “…external wall…I think.” David held up a hand, holding Regina off from replying. “…blue company logo…painted on it.”

David nodded and rushed off to talk to the building manager. Regina bit her lip then keyed the mic. “That’s great, Emma. That’s just what we needed.”

“Hey, ‘Gina…”

Regina cleared her throat, forcing her voice to sound strong before she replied, “Yes, dear?”

“Keep talking to me?”


	4. Chapter 4

** The Past **

After three successful dates, Emma deemed it safe enough to introduce Regina to her crew. They were meeting once again at Zelena’s bar. The guys knew she was coming and they had all promised to be on their best behavior. Emma didn’t believe that for a second, but if Regina couldn’t handle the guys, it was best she finds that out now. Because the truth was, Emma was falling hard for a certain council woman.

Emma was at the bar nursing her second beer. It was an hour later than they’d expected to meet, and the guys were watching her expectantly, giving her a hard time, but Regina had texted. She’d been held up at work, but she was still coming. When the door opened a half hour later, Emma couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.

She stood up as Regina stood just inside the bar door, unwinding a scarf from around her neck as she coolly scanned the occupants. Relief lit her eyes and the hint of a smile appeared when she saw Emma walking towards her. “Sorry, I’m late.”

“It’s no problem,” Emma said, helping her with her coat. “I’m just glad you came.” She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “You ready for this?”

“The real question is whether or not they are ready for me?” She winked and strode confidently over to the bar.

David stood up to greet her. “Hello, Regina.”

She air kissed his cheeks. “David.” She noticed but didn’t acknowledge the slow incursion of firefighters closing in on her. She waved to Zelena behind the bar and held up two fingers even as she asked, “How is baby James?”

“Teething.”

Regina winced in sympathy. She felt Emma arrive at her elbow and she finally acknowledged the small crowd. She carefully scanned the good-looking crew of people curiously watching her. She tried to match as many faces to names and stories as she could recall Emma telling her. “Well, it would seem that I’m behind.”

Emma’s jaw dropped open as Regina picked up the shot Zelena had just poured for her, dropped it into her beer, and began to expertly chug the entire drink. Kristoff was the first one to whoop as Regina tipped the glass back and finished it off. David and Zelena looked as wide-eyed as Emma. Regina picked up a napkin and dabbed at her lips. “Next round is on me.”

All the guys cheered and crowded forward to let Zelena know what they wanted. Emma pulled Regina back from the crush by her arm. She couldn’t help but laugh. “What was that?”

Regina smirked. “I haven’t done that since college.” She coughed and put a hand to her chest. “And for good reason.”

Emma laughed as Regina gave her head a shake. “Let’s get you a beer to sip on and I’ll introduce you to the guys.”

Two hours and several drinks later, David and a couple of the married guys had gone home. Regina was flanked by Graham and Killian with Liam and Emma standing behind them talking. Zelena came by, checking for the next round.

Graham signaled for a round of shots, but Regina held up her hand. “Not for me, thank you. I’ll stick with nursing this beer.”

“Aw, come on,” Graham tried, “there’s no way you’ve had enough to drink yet.”

“Ease off, mate,” Killian interjected. “The lady knows when she’s had enough, even if it is early yet.”

Emma leaned past Regina’s shoulder. “Killian-”

Regina held up a hand, silencing her. She turned on the seat until she was facing him. “Are you calling me a light weight?”

He gave her a once over, then shrugged. “Yeah, I am.”

Graham chuckled and knocked his glass against the bar. “That sounds like a challenge to me.”

“Feel free to ignore the children,” Emma said.

“No, no.” Regina signaled for Zelena to bring her a fresh beer to match Killian’s. “We must educate children, not ignore them.”

Killian’s eyebrow cocked upwards as his brother and Graham laughed. Zelena slid over a new beer and stayed close, wanting to see for herself what was about to happen. Regina raised her glass and waited for Killian to do the same.

“Last one to empty their glass runs naked around the bar.”

There was a chorus of laughter and cheers. Emma thought her heart might pound right out of her chest. She was quite certain Madam Mayor had had too much to drink if she was willing to make that wager. Not to mention what the real Mayor Mills would do if she found out. “Uh, Regina-”

“No.” Regina cut her off. “Liam, if you would please, count us down.”

Liam laughed. “Alright, on three. One, two,” Killian winked at Regina, “Three!”

Killian immediately tipped his glass back and began to chug. Regina calmly stood up, reached over the bar, and poured her drink down the drain, emptying her glass. Everyone started yelling immediately. Killian sputtered, “What the hell was that?”

Regina shrugged innocently. “I said last to empty their glass.” She looked around at her audience. “I didn’t say anything about drinking it.”

“The lady has a point,” Liam managed to say seriously before laughing his head off.

Graham and Emma glanced at each other then started chanting. “Take. It. Off. Take. It. Off.”

Regina swirled her finger around while silently challenging Killian to oblige their bet. She laughed when he pushed to his feet.

“This is bullshit!” He said, then yanked his shirt off over his head.

“If you sing an Irish ditty while you run,” Regina offered through laughs. “I’ll let you keep your boxers on!”

The following morning, Emma was awake surprisingly early. After Killian’s run around the bar and shockingly good singing voice, several people had bought Regina drinks. By the time they’d left a few hours later and despite her efforts, the good council woman had been very unsteady on her feet and had even slurred a word or two. Not knowing exactly where Regina lived or what kind of security she had, Emma took her to her home and put her to bed while she had slept on the couch.

When ten AM rolled around and Regina still hadn’t made an appearance, Emma knew she’d have to wake her. There was a community event at the park at one that she knew Regina was supposed to attend. She walked in to the bed room and found Regina sprawled face down on the pillows, her dark hair in complete disarray. Emma almost tripped over the dress piled on the floor that Regina had apparently shucked during the night. Her libido did a little flip as she picked up the garment and gave it a good shake-out. Thankfully, bra straps were visible over otherwise bare olive-toned shoulders and the sheet was bunched up on her back.

Emma pulled the sheet up further and gently placed her hand on Regina’s shoulder, giving her a nudge. She couldn’t help the chuckle as the woman groaned. “Hey,” she said softly, “I hate to do it, but I think you’ve got to get up.” She tucked some of Regina’s hair back and out of the way so she could see her face. Some of the council woman’s make-up was smudged and her lips were a natural pink shade; Emma didn’t think she’d ever looked better. “I can make some breakfast if you want.”

One brown eye finally cracked open and semi-glared up at her. “Mmphh.”

Emma crouched down beside the bed so Regina didn’t have to crane her neck. There was nothing she could do for her smile. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

With a sniff, Regina lifted her head enough to turn it towards Emma. Both eyes were a little blood shot as Emma smoothed her curly hair back again. “Pancakes.”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but she nodded. “Good choice.” She played with a dark brown ringlet. “I didn’t know your hair was so curly.”

“Natural,” she said then grimaced. “What time is it?”

“A little after ten. Plenty of time to eat and get freshened up before your thing at the park.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed then she groaned and dropped her face back to the pillows. “Oh fuck, I forgot about that.” She turned her head slightly. “Is it sunny outside?”

“I’m afraid so, Madam Mayor.” Emma chuckled and stood when the other woman groaned again. “I laid out some clean towels and some comfy clothes for you if you want. There’s water and aspirin on the table.” She backed towards the door, trying not to stare when Regina pushed up to her elbows and the sheet fell to her waist. “I’ll just go…get breakfast started.”

She’d almost made it to the door when she heard her name. She turned back. “Yeah?”

Regina sat on the side of the bed, sheet bunched around her waist and water glass in hand. She looked disheveled and rumpled, but she managed a small smile. “I had fun last night. Thank you.”

Emma nodded hurriedly and almost ran into the door frame as she got out of the room. She pretended not to hear the chuckle of amusement as she closed the door. Once in the hallway, she leaned her head against the door. She was definitely a goner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** The Present – At the Warehouse **

David waved Regina over to look at the blueprints laid out over the hood of a vehicle. “Emma said she saw the company logo painted in blue on the wall.” He pointed at one of the walls. “According to the manager, it’s only painted on the even numbered floors starting from ten down.”

“She was on twelve when it collapsed.”

He nodded. “And the building’s structural integrity suggests she wouldn’t have gone past six.” He slid his finger across the prints. “In the east corner of the eighth floor, there’s a control room. If she can see that from her location, we’ll know what floor she’s on.” He grabbed her forearm when she nodded. “That room has a separate ventilation system. If she can get inside it, it’ll buy us time.”

Regina heard what he was saying and what he wasn’t. She nodded and gripped the radio harder as she walked a few steps away. “Emma, it’s Regina. Are you listening?”

There was a pop of static. “Still…listening.”

“I need you to look around again.” She had an idea and rushed back over to the David. “What wall is the logo painted on?”

The building manager blinked, then said, “The west wall.”

“What am I… looking for?” Emma’s voice sounded over the radio.

David nodded encouragingly. “Make it simple for her.”

“Emma, honey, I need you to look at the wall opposite the painted logo,” Regina said. “Can you see the opposite wall from your location?”

“Yeah…I can see it.” She coughed. “Lot of…debris. Smoke.”

David gestured for the mic and Regina handed it to him. “Emma, it’s David. I need you to listen up. Can you make it to that wall?”

“You want me…to move?”

“We think you might be on the eighth floor. There’s a control room on the eighth floor.” He glanced at Regina. “It might be important.”

“Hold…on.” Static filled the line. “Okay, yeah…I can see an office.”

David closed his eyes in relief and handed the mic back to Regina. “Make her get to that office.” He turned to one of his lieutenants. “Get Hunter on the radio. Now.”

“Emma, it’s Regina.” She hesitated then said, “I need you to get to that office, Emma.”

There was a long break. “I’m not…moving too good, babe.”

Regina clenched the mic. “I don’t care if you have to crawl over broken glass, Emma Swan. You will make it to that office.”

“You’re not…the boss of me.” Emma’s chuckle was easily heard over the line.

“But you’ll do it for me anyway,” Regina said, answering the familiar refrain. Emma’s muttered answer back threatened to rip her heart out. Kathryn’s hand was on her shoulder and in a rare moment of vulnerability, Regina clutched at it as she waited.


	5. Chapter 5

** The Past **

“Awww, babe, it’s Saturday.”

Regina stood at the kitchen island dressed in a crisp pants suit, sipping coffee, and looking over her phone. “I told you I have some council work to take care of.”

“Yeah, I know, I just thought since it was the weekend, you’d get to go casual.” She opened the fridge, rustling around for breakfast food. “Are you going to wear that to the ball park?”

Regina glanced needlessly down at her usual work attire then arched an eyebrow. “Would you be ashamed to be seen with me if I came dressed like this?”

Emma froze, then slowly emerged from behind the refrigerator door. She gauged her girlfriend’s look to decide if she was in real trouble or if Regina was just giving her a hard time. There was a distinct twinkle in her eye, and Emma relaxed…a little. “You know you could come dressed in a potato sack and I’d still be ecstatic to have you there as my girlfriend.” She glanced up at the sack of potatoes on top of the cupboards, noticing the sack was mostly mesh. “Actually, a potato sack would be pretty damn sexy.”

Regina saw where she was looking. “I’ll pass.” She clicked off her phone. “And I promise to change clothes before I come to the game. I’ll _try_ not to embarrass you in front of your friends.”

“You’ll _try_?” There was a gleam in her girlfriend’s eye that had been there all week. It made Emma very cautious as she still clearly remembered Killian running naked around a bar for underestimating Regina Mills. At the woman’s attempt at a wink, Emma laughed and shook her head. She held up the bacon and eggs. “Breakfast before you go?”

“No, the sooner I get to the office, the sooner I can leave.” She gathered up her things. “Don’t forget, my mother will be there today.”

Emma grumbled into the cabinet as she fetched a pan. “How could I forget?”

Emma had yet to meet the elder Mills but knew the woman was aware of her and the burgeoning relationship she had with her daughter. According to Regina, the woman still held out hopes that Regina would come to her senses and begin dating men. Regina had assured Emma multiple times that that was never going to happen. After all, they weren’t living together (yet) but they were practically inseparable when they both had the weekend off.

The mayor showing up to the park was really the only thing Emma wasn’t looking forward to for the day. The new Storybrooke Community Park was having its official opening, commemorated by the first ever Police vs Fire Charity Softball game. Mayor Mills had declined throwing out the first pitch but would be on hand to do a ceremonial ribbon cutting. Emma assumed she’d be gone before the first pitch was actually thrown.

“I’ll see you there.” Regina quickly placed a kiss on Emma’s cheek and left.

It was a perfect spring day for a softball game. Emma was warming up outside the dugout with Liam. He was going to be one of their power hitters and Emma was the team’s first baseman. David was coaching and holding left field. A tall, statuesque blonde walked over, wearing the team’s red and white jersey and started talking to him.

Emma threw the ball to Liam. “Who is that?”

He glanced over his shoulder to look but it was Ruby, throwing beside them with Killian, that answered, “Holy shit, that’s Mallory Drake.” When Emma and the Jones brothers looked at her questioningly, she explained, “She’s kind of a hometown hero. Went to school here, played ball in college, and she was on the Olympic team.”

Killian whistled, “So that’s the ringer David was so smug about at practice.”

Emma’s eyebrows skyrocketed. “Wait, how in the hell is she on our team?”

“She’s an EMT,” Ruby said with a shrug. The firehouse team was supplemented with a few EMTs and the police team had a few players from city hall on theirs.

David walked over with Mallory. “Everybody, I’d like to introduce our pitcher, Mallory Drake.” He glanced at the woman. “Jones brothers, Ruby Lucas, and Emma Swan.”

It may have been her imagination, but Emma would’ve sworn Mallory’s eyes lingered longer on her and Ruby than Liam and Killian. Then again, the woman had played softball for many years. Some clichés were true.

“Hello,” Mallory said in greeting, “you can call me Mal.” She paused. “I wasn’t able to attend practice due to my schedule, but I assure you I’ve knocked the rust off.”

“I’m sure even if you were rusty, you’ll play better than the rest of us,” David said good-naturedly. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the others.”

As David and Mallory walked off, Snow practically bounced over. “Oh, I can feel it, we’re going to win!”

Emma laughed at the woman’s effusiveness. She’d met Snow several times now through David and one painfully awkward dinner party that Regina glared her way through. Despite being step-sisters, Regina could only deal with Snow in small measures. Emma found the woman’s eternal optimism and perkiness annoying sometimes, but considered her to be nice person. She especially liked it when Snow had too much to drink and would say what she really thought about people. The fact that she did not like the way Cora treated Regina had definitely put her up points in Emma’s book. The blonde had cracked up when a drunken Snow had referred to Cora as a wicked stepmother.

“Take it easy, Snow,” Emma laughed, “after all, we don’t know what ringers the cops brought in.”

Snow frowned at her. “Well, we know they’ve got one.” Her brow drew together in a pout. “We know they’ve got a great pitcher that should have been ours.”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked.

Before she could answer, Killian bumped Snow with his shoulder. “Hey Swan, isn’t that your girlfriend pulling in?”

Conversation forgotten, Emma looked where he pointed and saw the restored black Mercedes smoothing pulling into a parking spot. She tossed her glove in the dugout and jogged over. She was facing the sun and couldn’t quite see what her girlfriend was wearing when she stepped out of the car, but as she got closer, she saw the blue and white jersey. “Aw, hey, what is that?”

Regina slid her sunglasses on and closed her car door, revealing that she was also wearing very tight ball pants. Emma skidded to a stop, mouth partially open. “Huh…why are you wearing those?”

The council woman chuckled. “I told you I would change clothes before coming to the park.” She turned and headed for the car’s trunk. Unlocking it, she pulled out an equipment bag and a pair of cleats. Looking over her shoulder, she asked, “Do you not approve?”

And yes, Emma had been blatantly staring at Regina’s ass, perfectly framed in tight ball pants as she’d bent over at the waist. Her head was in fact still cocked to the side when Regina straightened and caught her looking. “So, uh, huh, are you playing?”

She held up the cleats. “I would not deign to wear these otherwise.”

Emma shook her head, trying to catch up. She grinned, “You any good?”

Regina slung the bag over her shoulder. “I played a little in high school.”

“Uh huh.” Emma knew just by the way she said that that she was about to be amazed. “And why didn’t you mention anything this week?” She took Regina’s free hand in her own. “We could’ve practiced together.”

Regina laughed. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Emma nodded. “You know, there’s a joke to be made here about you hitting for the other team.”

“Hmmm, yes,” Regina pecked her on the cheek, “and we’re going to win.”

“Care to make a side wager, Madam Mayor?”

“ _Mayor_?” A voice said from behind them. “I think not.”

The grip on Emma’s hand tightened then released as they turned around. Emma saw Regina’s posture go rigidly straight as the brunette said, “Hello Mother.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Regina,” the woman said crisply, her entourage clumped together behind her. “Are you running a campaign you need to tell me about?”

“It was simply a joke, Mother.” She gestured towards Emma. “Allow me to introduce my girlfriend, Emma Swan.” She caught Emma’s eyes. “Emma, this is my mother, Mayor Cora Mills.”

The brown eyes, similar in color to Regina’s, held zero warmth as they looked Emma over from head to toe. The cold gaze Emma could handle; the pursed lips and sour expression like Cora found her distasteful irritated the fuck out of her. She made a show of wiping her hand on her pants leg before extending it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Mills.”

She felt more than saw Regina flinch, but held her hand steady in invitation. She stole a quick glance around and saw people watching them; she quirked an eyebrow up in challenge knowing Cora saw their audience too. The woman had no choice but to shake her hand.

“I prefer _Mayor_ Mills, Ms Swan.” She gripped the blonde’s hand harder than expected before releasing. “What an unusual family name. Is it Welsh?”

Emma shoved her hands in her back pockets. “No idea. No family to speak of.” She grinned and rocked up to her toes. If this bitch thought she could make Emma feel bad about being a foster kid, she had another thing coming. “I picked Swan myself, always liked the stories about them.”

“Stories? You mean fairy tales?” Cora scoffed.

Emma caught a glimpse of the way Regina was dead-eyeing her mother and loved her for it. “Yeah, you know Ugly Duckling, Swan Princess, The Six Swans. You know, in the Wild Swans, the princess has eleven brothers.” She took hold of Regina’s hand. “Always wanted a big family for myself.”

Emma felt nails dig into the side of her palm and she almost laughed. Cora saw her amusement if not the reason behind hit. “No, Ms Swan, I think you’re more like the Ugly Duckling – an outsider trying to fit in.”

“Mother-”

But Emma laughed. “Maybe when I was younger.” She leaned closer to Cora. “But in the end, it was the other ducks that wished they could be like the swan.”

A horn sounded from somewhere near the field. “Game begins in fifteen minutes.”

One of the interns or lackeys cleared their throat. “Mayor Mills, we need to, uh, the ribbon cutting is about to begin.”

“The ribbon cutting doesn’t begin until I get there, Sidney,” Cora snapped back over her shoulder. With one last look at Emma, she lifted her chin. “Enjoy your game.”

She spun on her heel that would sink in the grass and dirt and walked off in the direction her assistant pointed. Regina jerked her hand free from Emma’s. “What the hell was that?”

Emma shrugged, “She was never going to like me.”

“Well, she sure as hell isn’t now,” Regina growled. She shook her head. “I’ll see you on the field.”

And with that, Emma watched her storm off to the opposition’s dugout, nodding to several players as she passed. Emma blew out a breath; she hadn’t meant to piss off Regina, but she’d dealt with women like Cora all her life. There was no winning them over, and she’d learned to establish herself early or they’d try to steam roll over you. Sadly, she knew Regina had been driven over all her life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cora got her photo op with both teams of first responders lined up along the baselines behind her. Emma was sure it would be part of her next campaign promotionals. Then they cut a ribbon that was only about five feet long to officially open a park that had already been open for a month. When the umpire asked the team representatives to join him at the mound, Emma really hoped it wouldn’t be for a more personal picture with the mayor.

Emma, Mallory, and David walked out for the firehouse side; Regina, the police chief, and a lumberjack looking officer named Paul walked out for the blue side. Emma knew Regina was still mad at her, but she loved seeing her woman in cleats. She tried to catch her eye as they walked towards each other but was surprised Regina was glaring at Mallory.

When they reached the mound, the tall blonde preempted the umpire. “I’d heard they plucked you out of retirement for this game.”

“Hello, Mal.” Regina smiled tightly. “It’s not been long enough.”

Mal laughed. “Try not to roll an ankle when you step off the mound.”

“Try not to strike out when your team needs you most.”

Emma’s gaze bounced between the two women; David and the chief both looked supremely uncomfortable. The umpire stepped forward and cleared his throat. “Okay! Welcome to the first annual red vs blue charity softball game. I want a good clean game from both sides.” He looked pointedly at Regina then Mal. “Since this is our first game, we’ll toss a coin to see who gets to be home team. After this year, whoever wins will be home team the following year.”

The police chief called heads and the coin came up tails. Mallory smirked; she’d be on the mound first. David and the Chief shook hands; Emma’s hand disappeared inside Paul the lumberjack’s hand and she wondered what job he had on the force. Mal and Regina didn’t bother with niceties.

As they walked back to the dugout, Emma elbowed David. “What the hell was that about?”

“Mal and Regina were rivals all through high school. Regina led her team to the state championship and won against Mal’s team.”

“Let me guess,” Emma said, “Regina struck her out?”

David nodded. “Mal claimed Regina’s foot came off the rubber and it was an illegal pitch.”

“Did it?” she asked, grabbing her glove.

“I doubt it.” He shrugged. “But there’s been bad blood between them since.”

Emma was willing to bet that wasn’t the only history the two women shared as she watched Mallory stride towards the mound.

With a mix of skill amongst the players, the game rolled through fits and starts. Emma had batted fifth; Regina’s first pitch had zipped past her nose close enough to make her flinch. The umpire had explained again that the pitches must have an arch; it was a concept neither Mallory nor Regina wanted to play by but was the only way anyone could bat off of them. Emma had gotten on base but not much further. Regina hadn’t batted until the second inning. Emma had half expected for her to drill it right back at Mallory, but she had instead found a sweet spot that their second baseman hadn’t been able to cover. Regina got a double.

In the fourth inning, Ruby nailed a homerun with two people on base. The entire team met her outside the dugout to congratulate her. Emma knew Regina wouldn’t be happy about the result but the glare she caught from the pitcher practically froze her on the spot. Regina nearly beaned the next batter before striking them out and getting her team off the field.

In the next inning, Regina reached first base. Inbetween pitches, Emma asked, “So, you still mad at me?”

The council woman growled and led off the base. “Who the hell is that woman playing third base?”

Emma frowned and looked over to confirm. “That’s Ruby.”

Another pitch landed, everyone reset. “And why is she on your team?”

“She a firefighter,” Emma said, dropping into her stance. “She started with us last month.”

“Funny that you’ve never mentioned her.”

Paul the lumberjack cracked the bat against the ball and sent it sailing over the head of their right fielder. Regina was off like a shot while Emma was still looking over her shoulder. Regina had an easy stand up stop at third and Emma wondered if she would chat with Ruby too.

In their next bat, Mallory hit a triple. Emma groaned as she could see but not hear the trash talking between her and Regina. Liam was up to bat and Emma could only hope there wasn’t an impending collision at home plate. The score was close and Mallory wasn’t the only one that had started talking. Luckily, she never got the chance to run for home as Liam and then Frederick both struck out.

Regina’s next bat saw the short stop bobble the catch and just miss throwing her out at first. Once Mal had the ball, Emma stepped off the bag. “Still mad at me?”

“Ask me that again Swan, and I’ll hit a line drive at your head.”

Emma chuckled. They were in the top of the seventh; Regina wouldn’t have too many more chances. “You’d give your team an out like that?”

“So sure of yourself, are you?”

Emma shrugged, straightening up when the pitch hit the catcher’s glove. “What’s the deal between you and Mal?”

“You want to have this conversation _now_?” Regina asked exasperated.

Emma watched the next pitch then grinned over her shoulder. “Does that mean there’s a conversation to be had?”

Regina didn’t answer as she stepped off the bag and watched Mal get ready to throw. Timing it perfectly, she said, “Mal and I fucked in the visiting team’s locker room right before the state tournament.”

“What?!” Emma straightened and turned to look at her. The batter, a rather smallish city councilman, hit a grounder that rolled right past the distracted first baseman. Regina made it all the way to third before scoring on the next batter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Emma and her team were drowning their sorrows at The Quiver a few hours later. The lumberjack had hit a grand slam in the 9th and they never recovered. Emma was pouting into her beer. She’d assumed that her team would win, of course, but she’d also thought she’d be celebrating with her girlfriend.

“Aw, cheer up, Swan,” Liam thumped her back, clearly less than sober. “We’ll get ‘em next year!”

“Hell yeah, we will!” Ruby chorused, saluting with her mug before slinging her arm around Mal and dragging her towards the pool table. Or a dark corner.

Emma vaguely recognized the sound of the door opening before a chorus of boos went up. She spun around on her stool to see Regina at the door, still wearing her blue and white jersey. She held her hands up to the chorus of jeers being thrown her way and gestured for them to bring it on. Emma quickly got to her feet to rescue her girlfriend. “All right, all right, lay off!”

Regina wasn’t helping matters when she blew a kiss to the table with the captain and lieutenant sitting at it. Emma quickly guided her away and to the other side of the bar. “What are you doing here?”

“Celebrating!” She raised her arms up over her head in victory. Killian threw a handful of popcorn at her. She tried to wink at him.

Emma couldn’t help but shake her head and laugh. Clearly, her girlfriend had already been doing some celebrating. She waved Zelena off when she came over to ask what Regina wanted to drink. Regina spun slowly around on the bar stool, squinting at all the people gathered around. She stared hard at a corner near the jukebox; Emma leaned down and pretended to stare with her. “Who are we looking for?”

Regina started then glared at her. “I know she’s here.”

The blonde frowned, a little green spark of jealousy flared to life. “Who? Mal?”

Regina waved her off dismissively. “Nobody cares about that…dragon.”

Emma felt the furrows in her forehead form. Zelena put a glass of water in front of Regina, and explained, “Mal’s high school mascot was the Dragons.”

That answered one question; she glanced down and laughed when her girlfriend growled at another mention of Mal and continued her (drunken) scrutiny of the bar patrons. Emma guided the water glass towards Regina’s hand. “Regina? Babe, who are we-?”

Regina’s hand slapped down on the bar top. “Babe!” She pointed an unsteady finger at Emma’s face. “ _That’s_ who I’m looking for! That long-legged, red-haired hottie that you “forgot” to tell me about.”

Killian cracked up laughing at her exaggerated finger quotes. “Are you talking about Ruby?”

“You know where she is! Tell me!”

Emma shoved him in the shoulder almost knocking him off the stool. “Why do you want to know where Ruby is?”

“I’m going to rip her heart out! No! No…I’m going to turn her into a puppy dog! She can watch you with those big brown eyes of hers and all she’ll be able to do is hump your leg.”

Zelena snorted and quickly found other customers she needed to serve. Emma felt her eyebrows reach her hairline. Killian collapsed against the bar laughing and waving his arm towards his brother. “Liam! Liam, you’ve got to come over here! You’ve got to hear this!”

“Damn it, Killian,” Emma muttered.

Regina grabbed the front of the blonde’s jersey and jerked her down to eye level. “Where is she? I’ll tell her she can’t have you. I will make it clear to her that you belong to me.”

So that’s what this insane manhunt was about. Emma’s little green flame of jealousy had died out but apparently Regina’s was burning just fine.

Regina’s grip on her shirt suddenly changed and she was almost petting her instead. “Wait, no. I didn’t mean that.” She licked her lips. “I don’t…I know I don’t own you. You’re your own person. You stood up to my mother. You can do whatever-”

Emma clasped her wandering hand and stopped her from getting up. “I am yours, Regina.” The brunette beamed at her and she considered trying to explain Ruby but thought that was better left for a more sober girlfriend. “There is no one else.”

“Good.” She stated the word emphatically then frowned. “It is _really_ hot in here.” She started fanning herself. “Is the room tilted?”

“No, that’s just you, love!” Killian laughed. He pushed a cold beer towards her. “Have a drink, you’ll feel better.”

Emma intercepted the bottle and glared at Killian then said to Liam. “Hit him, please.” Liam slapped Killian upside the back of the head. “Thank you.” She helped Regina off the stool, supporting her when she swayed. “All right, Madam Mayor, let’s get you home.”

Emma woke the next morning to find Regina already awake. Soft brown eyes were watching her and Emma loved when a gentle hand pushed some of her hair back.

“There may have been a few celebratory drinks pushed on me before I left to find you.” Regina’s confession was almost a whisper. “I hope I didn’t embarrass you in front of your friends.”

Emma stretched like a contented cat in the sun before settling back down. “Oh, you definitely embarrassed me,” she smirked and continued before Regina could apologize, “on the softball field!”

Regina’s apology died on her tongue. “That’s not what I meant.”

“But you smoked us!” Emma pushed up to her elbow and delivered her coup de grace. “You were a real _Queen of the Diamond_.”

Regina had been relaxed; her eyes half-closed when what Emma said slowly filtered in. She shot up to a sitting position so fast she almost shouldered the blonde in the face. “You _knew_?!”

Emma dropped back down to the bed and started laughing. She only shook harder when Regina began hitting her with the pillow.

“The whole time?!”

Emma caught the pillow still laughing. “You really think I didn’t do my homework on you before I started dating you, _Your Majesty_?” Regina started hitting her again until Emma pulled her down on top of her. “A simple Google search of your name pulled up all your political stuff, but once I scrolled down past the top three results, there you were.” She smiled remembering the picture of a young Regina holding the championship trophy with her team and a headline proclaiming Regina, Queen of the Diamond. “I believe during one tournament you had eighty-three strikeouts in sixty-five innings.”

“Eighty-four,” she corrected automatically. “I can’t believe you acted all this time like you didn’t know.” She thumped Emma again when the blonde grinned. “Why would you do that?”

Emma caught her hand. “Because you were enjoying yourself. It made you happy.”

Regina stacked her hands on Emma’s chest and propped her chin on them. “ _You_ make me happy, Emma Swan.”

The blonde cocked her head sideways. “You mean that?”

“You know I do.” She frowned when Emma suddenly looked nervous. “What is it?”

Emma cleared her throat. “It’s just…uhm, well, my lease on this place is up in a month and I-”

“Move in with me.” Regina cut her off. She didn’t need to hear anymore.

Emma laughed. “You could at least let me finish.”

Regina leaned up and began peppering her with kisses. “Move in with me.”

“Well, I don’t know Madam Mayor-”

“Move. In. With. Me.” She nipped at Emma’s lip.

Emma reached up and framed her face, brought her down until their foreheads were touching. “Yes, my Queen.”


	6. Chapter 6

** The Present – At the Warehouse **

Nine minutes had passed since Regina had last heard from Emma. It may as well have been an eternity. An eternity in hell as she waited. She paced across the wet pavement of the warehouse parking lot, clutching the radio like a lifeline. Kathryn gave her space, but had positioned herself between the mayor and the burning building. Regina thought it was a bit ridiculous. She was crazy sometimes, but not _that_ crazy. Now if the search team gave up and said they couldn’t reach Emma…well, that might be a different story.

At the ten-minute mark, she pushed the button for the radio. “Emma, it’s Regina, check in with me.”

The radio silence was broken at first by coughing and labored breathing. “Still…moving.”

“I’m glad to hear that, dear,” Regina said, forcing her voice to stay steady. “Ruby and Graham are fighting their way to you.” She didn’t think she should tell Emma they got held up at the fourth floor by debris. They were currently cutting through it as Emma made her way closer to their side of the floor. “They know exactly where that office is. They’re going to find you.”

“Taking their…sweet ass…time.”

Even if Emma hadn’t meant for anyone to hear that, Regina hoped Ruby had heard it. “You know Ruby, she probably stopped along the way for a beer.”

Emma chuckled. “Or a hook-up.”

Regina definitely hoped Mallory was listening. She’d seen the tall blonde standing near the back of her rig, ready and waiting for anything that was needed. They’d acknowledged each other with a head nod. No matter her personal feelings for the woman, Mal was the best at what she did. If they brought Emma out alive – _When_ they brought Emma out alive, she trusted Mal to keep her that way.

“I’m at…the office.”

Regina spun on the toe of her shoe, striding past Kathryn to get to David. “That’s good, Emma.”

“Fucking door…is locked…damn it.”

“If I’m climbing through eight floors of rebar to drag your sorry ass out, you can break through a door, Swan!”

Regina stared at the radio in her hand as Ruby’s voice rang through loud and clear. She saw David’s head pop up as well as a few others.

“You heard her, Emma,” Regina said, the only thing she could think to add. “Get in that office.”

“Hate you…both.”

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** The Past **

Regina plastered on a fake smile as one her mother’s biggest donors spotted her and began walking over. “Donnie,” she half-heartedly air-kissed him, “we weren’t sure you’d be here tonight.”

He blatantly ogled her chest. “Oh, you know I wouldn’t miss it.”

The beaded, corseted gown she wore was gorgeous but she wouldn’t be surprised to find out her mother had alterations made to it to enhance her daughter’s cleavage. It was her mother’s annual fall/winter fund raiser. A portion of the proceeds went to the children’s fund for Christmas, but the majority went to her mother’s campaign for reelection. Regina was a reluctant cornerstone of the event. She’d once been naïve enough to think it was because she was more approachable than her mother, but then she’d overheard her mother comment to a minion that her daughter’s chest brought in at least half of the donations.

Donnie slid more than comfortably close to her side. “I heard a rumor that you’re off the market. Now that can’t be true, can it?” The back of his hand brushed across the top of her ass.

She really hated that saying; she hated even more that Emma was on her shift at the firehouse tonight. “It is true,” she said, moving away from him, “as are you. Your wedding was last month wasn’t it?”

Donnie chuckled. “Yeah, but that doesn’t really change anything.” He gave her a look that was meant to be seductive and really just made her want to throw up in her mouth.

Regina shifted so her champagne glass was held between them providing a small amount of natural buffer. “And where is your lovely bride tonight?” The woman was twenty years his junior.

“Oh, she’s around here somewhere,” he said dismissively, barely glancing around. “You know, I’ve heard some rumors about you, too.”

She noticed Kathryn enter through the back doors and begin scanning the crowd of people, presumably looking for her. “What rumors are those?” she asked, distracted.

He leaned closer, regaining her attention. “If it’s my wife you’re interested in, we could do a threesome. I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing some girl on girl-”

Regina cleared her throat, cutting him off. “No. If you’ll excuse me, I believe my assistant needs me.” She thrust her glass at him, making him take it. “My mother thanks you for your contribution.”

Kathryn had spotted her and was quickly making her way up the side wall of the ballroom. Fuming at his audacity and her lack of ability to just cut his balls off, Regina intercepted her. “I swear that man gets more disgusting every year. Thinks he can-”

“Regina!” Kathryn cut her off. “There was a fire downtown and Emma’s team got called to respond.” She glanced around to make sure they didn’t have an audience. “There was some sort of accident and several firefighters were injured.”

Regina grasped Kathryn by the forearm. “Emma?”

Kathryn shook her head. “I don’t know. All the reports are saying right now is that three of them were taken to the hospital.” She hesitated then added, “One was critical.”

“Three?!” She swayed. Even if it wasn’t Emma it was Emma’s team. It was her family. But what if it was Emma? What if Emma was critical? And what did that mean? Critical?

“I’ll bring you the updates as soon as I hear them,” Kathryn promised.

Regina’s head jerked around. “Find out which hospital they went to. Bring the car around. We’re going.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened; Cora would not like that. “But you have a speech-”

“Kathryn, I am not going to stay here asking people for money with flowery words and pathetic ego-stroking speeches when the woman I love is in the hospital.” A passing couple turned their heads to look at them. “I am going to grab my purse and let my mother know I’m leaving. Please. Bring the car around.”

Kathryn was both relieved and horrified at the idea of letting Regina deal with her mother alone, but she nodded and gave Regina’s arm a squeeze. “I’ll be waiting out front.”

Regina reached her table, ignored several people trying to engage her, and politely excused herself away from two others. She grabbed her clutch and wrap off the table and turned to find her mother. She easily spotted Cora, talking to a small group of people that were easily the wealthiest in the room. She steeled herself and approached.

“Regina!” her mother greeted her cordially, despite the bruising grip she put on Regina’s arm at the interruption conveying otherwise. “You, of course, remember these three gentlemen.”

Regina acknowledged them with a smile. Alexander Midas, Albert Spencer, and Garth Tyrell. Of course, she knew them. Her mother had been trying to wed her to any of them since her youth. “Good evening, gentlemen, I apologize for interrupting, but I need to speak with the mayor for a moment.”

Garth and Midas nodded graciously and backed away. Spencer lingered, his gaze tracing over her as it had always done. “Don’t go far,” Cora tittered, “I’m sure it’s nothing important.” Her glare snapped to her daughter. “ _What_ is it? Do you have any idea how important those men are to my-”

“Of course, I know, Mother,” she snapped back in a near whisper. “There’s been an emergency with one of the city services, and I have to leave.”

Cora scoffed. “What kind of emergency?” Then waved her off. “If there was an emergency, don’t you think I’d know about it. I _am_ the mayor, after all.”

Regina hadn’t thought that would actually work but she’d tried. “Then consider this me informing you, Mother. There’s been an accident downtown and three firefighters have been injured and taken to the hospital. One of them was in critical condition.”

Darkness entered her mother’s eyes. “Oh, so that’s what this is about. That little girlfriend of yours got a scratch at work and you’re going to go take care of her?” She breathed out a humorless laugh. “I don’t think so. You have responsibilities here.”

“Did you even hear me?” Regina asked, incredulous. “One of them is critical. They could die.”

“Then the city will give them a proper funeral,” Cora said coldly, “but until that happens, you’re staying right here by my side, and in about twenty minutes, you are going to go up on that stage and give the speech Sidney wrote for you.”

“No, Mother.” Regina shook her head in disbelief. “I’m leaving. Have Sidney give the speech.”

Cora grabbed her by the arm. “You will wait here and give that speech, then if you _must_ , you are free to leave.” She pulled her closer. “Do not embarrass me, Regina, because I assure you, your career goals will never recover.”

_Her_ career goals? Regina ripped her arm free of her mother’s grasp. “Consider this my resignation.”

She stormed out a side door and avoided most of the mingling guests. The freezing cold night air stole her breath away as she cleared the front doors, but it felt like the first real breath she’d been able to take in years. She blinked at the realization then hurried forward to slide into the passenger seat of Kathryn’s waiting car. “Let’s go.”

Kathryn pulled out of the drive and onto the frosty roads. She watched Regina out of the corner of her eye as they drove towards downtown until she couldn’t stand it anymore. “How did Cora take the news?”

“About how you would think,” Regina said, then let out a breathless chuckle, “so I resigned.”

The car swerved slightly as Kathryn gaped. “You quit?”

Regina nodded.

Kathryn huffed, “It’s about damn time.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Regina didn’t really have time or the inclination to think about the political consequences of her actions. She had more important things on her mind as they pulled up to the hospital. In the adjacent parking lot, she saw the dark red ladder truck with its white 108 painted on the side. She thought it may have been Graham pacing beside it, head down as he talked on a phone.

“Regina?”

“Yeah.” She gripped Kathryn’s arm, and they walked inside the emergency room together.

The first person she saw was David in his white captain’s polo; he too was on the phone, but when he saw her, he gestured towards the waiting room. She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she turned the corner into the room and saw the familiar blonde hair. “Emma.”

The blonde, wearing her department boots and firehouse t-shirt, spun around. She didn’t break into her usual easy-going smile, but she did cross the room in three steps and wrap her arms around Regina. The smokey scent that always clung to her after a shift was heavier than Regina had ever smelled it. The shuddering bear hug she found herself in was overwhelming and a lifeline she hadn’t realized she needed.

“Are you okay?” she asked more than once as Emma clung to her until she finally pushed her back so she could frame her hands around Emma’s face. She wiped away tears with her thumbs, smearing a light sheen of ash. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“It’s Liam.” Emma scrubbed a hand over her face. “He…he fell through…the roof.” She wiped her face again, sniffing. “Killian tried to save him. He got burned.” Tears continued to roll down her face. “Ruby pulled Kill back. We got Liam out, but…” Biting her lip, she shook her head. “I don’t think…”

“Emma, I’m so sorry.” She pulled her close again. She was practically petting her as the blonde folded into her. “I’m so sorry.” She looked at the room over Emma’s shoulder. Snow was sitting with her arm around a dazed looking Ruby, who was sporting several bandages of her own. There were a couple of guys in plain clothes that had obviously come in on their night off; a couple of others that were fire smudged and still wearing their boots like Emma. Kathryn stood next to Frederick; their hands were clasped together. Regina blinked. “Huh.”

Emma pulled back, wiping her face again. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Regina hadn’t meant her realization to be out loud; she just wondered how she’d missed it. So that's how Kathryn had heard the news before anyone else.

Emma turned around and scanned the room. She easily zeroed in on the oddity. “When did that happen?”

“I don’t know,” Regina admitted. Any other day it would be the highlight of conversation. She and Emma had certainly been through the firehouse’s relationship hazing which had been spearheaded by the Jones brothers. She ran her hand down Emma’s arm, tangling their fingers together. “You’ll have to tell Killian when you see him.”

Emma hiccupped and brought Regina’s hand up and kissed it. She nodded. “Yeah.”

The whispered reply broke Regina’s heart. She squeezed their joined hands. “Are you okay?”

“No. I mean, physically, yeah,” she quickly reassured as Regina’s grip tightened, “but no.” Emma frowned, thinking about something else. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be-?”

Regina waved her off. “Not important.”

Then, like it was the first time she was actually seeing Regina and how she was dressed, Emma stepped away. “Oh god, I’m sorry. I probably ruined-”

Regina pulled her back into her side and wrapped her arm around her waist for good measure. “Emma Swan, I swear you better not say one more word of concern about this dress because I do not care and don’t want to hear it. My place right now is here with you.”

Despite the situation, maybe because of the situation, Emma chuckled. “Yes, my Queen.” She dropped her head to Regina’s shoulder. “You look beautiful.”

Before Regina could respond, David walked into the room. Everyone that was sitting stood up. He looked down at first but then held his head up. “We lost Liam.”


	7. Chapter 7

Regina had never been prouder of the citizens of Storybrooke. Despite the cold, they lined the city’s streets and waved flags as the funeral procession honoring Liam slowly passed by. Two ladder trucks from neighboring cities were at the end of the street, ladders fully extended up to provide an arch. Elements of local, county, and nearby city police units led the procession. An ambulance, driven by Mallory, draped with black bunting rolled behind them. Four department cars, including the god awful solid red family services sedan, followed. A twelve-member pipes and drums unit marched in front of Ladder 108.

Regina put her hand over her heart as the massive truck slowly drove past flanked by members of the department, dressed in their best uniforms. She’d helped Emma dress that morning, making sure ribbons were perfectly straight, and that shaking hands didn’t miss any buttons. A wreath hung on the door where Liam usually sat; his seat inside was draped with his favorite Celtics jersey. Graham walked behind the ladder truck carrying a fireman’s axe.

Liam’s flag draped casket sat securely atop the back of Engine 815. Emma, Frederick, and Kristoff walked past close enough that Regina wanted to reach out to comfort them. David, Ruby, and Killian walked slowly behind the engine. Killian’s arm was in a dark sling, and he looked pale. Despite the hospital’s protests, he’d insisted on being released for his brother’s funeral. Ruby carried Liam’s service cover.

At the cemetery, Regina saw her mother looking appropriately mournful in her crisp black business suit flanked by multiple members of the city council. Regina and Kathryn stood with Snow and the other family members and loved ones. All the service members formed a sort of honor guard and saluted as Liam’s coffin was placed on the grave. His helmet, recovered from the building that had collapsed beneath his feet, was placed on top of it.

David cleared his throat as he stepped forward. “In the Storybrooke Fire Department, the alarm code 3-3-5 signifies that the company has returned home to quarters. We will now ring out that code to welcome home Firefighter Liam Jones.”

As a brass bell was struck, two men stepped forward and began to fold the flag that had been draped over Liam’s coffin. At the sounding of the last bell, the flag was presented to Killian.

“Firefighter Liam Jones is cleared from all his duties,” David said. “He is gone but never forgotten. May he rest in peace.” He cleared his throat. “Honor guard, dismissed.”

The gathering slowly began to break up. Snow joined David as they spoke with Killian and then stood behind him for support. Ruby stayed at his side, holding the flag that had been presented to him while he stoically shook hands with well-wishers. Regina was watching him so closely, anger simmering as her mother was one of the ones that gave him empty platitudes, that she failed to see Emma approach until she stood just in front of her.

Red-rimmed green eyes met hers. “Hi.”

Regina resisted the urge to wipe away the obvious tear tracks on Emma’s face. Instead she offered a tissue. “Hi.”

Emma dabbed at her face then scrunched the tissue in her hand. She nodded to Kathryn who squeezed her shoulder as she passed by. “What are you glaring at?”

“I want to go over there and rescue him.” She and Killian didn’t even get along all that great, but the line of people queuing up to talk to him, mostly people that didn’t know him or Liam, when it was obvious the man needed to sit down, was getting on her last nerve. “He shouldn’t have to talk to all those people if he doesn’t want to. Even if they do mean well,” she added on begrudgingly.

“Well,” Emma saw what she meant. David should’ve been the one to do it, but he was too polite, and she doubted Ruby would feel like it was her call to make. “Go ask him.”

Regina hadn’t expected that. “Are you sure?”

“You’re probably the only person that can.”

Emma then watched as Regina walked around the opposite end of the small gathering, bypassing the line and excusing herself past a city councilman to stand in front of Killian. She saw David begin to step forward only for Snow to tug on his arm and hold him back. Regina spoke with Killian, and Emma saw him give Regina a quick, jerky nod. And just like that, Regina had Ruby and David escorting Killian away while she turned and made excuses to the line of well-wishers. She even blocked one person that tried to side step past her and gave them a tight-not-at-all-friendly smile before indicating with one hand they should go the other direction.

“Regina does have a way with people, doesn’t she?”

Emma turned at the unknown voice beside her. An attractive man in a sharp, expensive suit stood there. She’d never seen him before and was immediately wary. “Yeah, she does.”

“Sorry, where are my manners?” He offered his hand. “Garth Tyrell.”

“Emma Swan,” she said although she had a feeling he already knew that. “How do you know Regina?”

“In some ways, we grew up together. My father and her mother worked a lot of business deals together.”

The mention of Cora made all of Emma’s inner warning bells climb another level. “Uh huh.”

“I know this is terrible timing on my part, but now that she’s out from beneath Cora’s boot, I have a proposition for her.” He held out a business card to Emma. “Would you have her give me a call?”

He handed her a card with the Tyrell Shipping logo on it and his information as CEO. Tyrell Shipping was one of the top shipping companies in the world. A Fortune 500 company that ranked in the top fifty. It was one of Storybrooke’s claims to fame. Her gaze shot back to his face.

He ducked his head slightly. “Yeah, _that_ Tyrell.”

“What kind of proposition?” she finally managed to ask.

“I’d rather go over that with her,” he said, evading smoothly. “Please have her call me.” He began to back away. “And I’m truly sorry about your co-worker. You have my sincere condolences.”

Emma nodded not really hearing him as she belatedly hit on something else he’d said. “What did you mean when you said Regina was out from beneath Cora’s boot?”

“I was at the fund raiser last week and overheard her when she gave Cora her resignation.” He smiled and tucked his hands in his pockets. “Probably the best thing she’s ever done for herself.”

With a dip of his head, he turned and walked off, leaving Emma holding a card and completely astounded that Regina had resigned.

And hadn’t told her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Emma sat in the den, socked feet on the coffee table, suit jacket discarded, collar unbuttoned, and beer in hand. She dropped her head back to the couch; it had been a long night after a long month. A sorely needed night of fun with family and friends to celebrate ringing in the New Year, but at almost three in the morning, a long night was a long night. And if Regina made her wait too much longer, she was going to fall asleep.

The whisper quiet sound of feet clad only in stockings padded across the floor. Emma cracked open one eye then two as Regina stood over her carrying two glasses and a bottle of champagne. She glanced at the bottle of beer in her hand and set it down on a coaster on the end table. Regina had said she wanted to talk. Why discussion needed to be held at three in the morning, Emma wasn’t sure, but she hadn’t argued since there was something she had wanted to say as well.

“Are you still with me?” Regina asked.

“Uh-huh.” Emma dropped her feet and sat up. She gave both sides of her face a few slaps to wake up then accepted the glass of bubbly her girlfriend poured for her. They toasted the glasses against each other and took a sip.

“I met with Garth today.”

Emma’s eyes popped open. She was awake now. Regina had gotten a pass for not telling her about resigning from her mother’s office when Regina pointed out from the time she did it to the time Emma found out, they’d been dealing with Liam’s death and arrangements. Garth had gotten a pass when Regina pointed out that he was gay and the closest she and he had ever come to a relationship was an agreement to be each other’s beard when needed in their younger days. He’d been out of the closet for years and was dating some Saudi national he’d met at a trade expo.

“He wants me to be the Interim Chief of Operations for Tyrell Shipping headquarters here in Storybrooke.”

Emma didn’t know entirely what that entailed, but she knew enough that a chief position in a Fortune 500 company was a great opportunity. Then she frowned, “Wait, why interim? Why not just give you the job?”

“Well, that brings me around to the other thing I wanted to talk to you about,” she said, a bit of color rising in her cheeks. “Kathryn and I have been working on something.” She reached over the back of the couch and pulled out a folded blue t-shirt. She placed it in Emma’s lap. “Please, don’t be mad.”

Emma carefully set the champagne glass down and then shook out the shirt. Blazoned across the front of it read a campaign slogan. “REGINA MILLS FOR MAYOR. The only Mills you can trust to put Storybrooke first.”

“You want to run for mayor against your mother?”

“Yeah?” Regina bit her bottom lip. “What do you think?”

Emma jumped to her feet, startling Regina who for a moment thought she was leaving, until Emma tore off her dress shirt and dragged the campaign shirt down over her head. Once she pulled her hair out from beneath it, she pulled Regina up to her feet and kissed her soundly. She reveled in the small eek she managed to pull out of the brunette when she lifted her off her feet. “Consider me your first volunteer! Where do I sign up? I’ll stuff envelopes, ring doorbells, and hold babies for you to kiss.”

Regina laughed and quickly swiped under her eyes when Emma put her back down on her feet. “Oh, I’m so relieved. I honestly didn’t know how you’d react to that.”

“Why? You’ll be great at it!” Her eyes widened. “Does your mother know yet? Should we start checking your car for sabotage every morning?”

Regina slapped her on the arm. “Of course, she doesn’t know yet. Only Kathryn and you know…and Garth, sort of.”

“Wait! Garth knew before me?”

“Not completely.” She held her hands up in defense, hoping to hold off a rising storm. “He suspected when I first turned down his offer. He’s known me a long time; he could tell I was hedging when he asked if I still had an interest in holding office. When I didn’t confirm or deny it, he promised a huge contribution to my campaign and offered to host a fundraiser.”

Only somewhat mollified, Emma narrowed her eyes. “Does he have a t-shirt?”

“No!” Regina grinned. “Only you!”

“Well, okay then.” Emma couldn’t hold the façade any longer, she laughed and picked up the champagne glass to offer up a toast. “I’ve always been ahead of the game, Madam Mayor. I guess it’s time we let the rest of the town in on it.”

Regina toasted with her. “I haven’t won yet, and you know mother won’t make it easy. Kathryn and I are going to put in the paperwork and make it official next week when everyone is back to work.” She took another sip. “I’m sure Mother will be made aware within minutes.”

Emma grimaced. “Maybe just turn off your phone for a few hours afterwards.”

Regina agreed, mood souring briefly before she shook it off. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“I got the impression I wasn’t the only one that wanted to share news tonight.” She gave Emma a soft smile. “I do know when you’ve got something on your mind, you know.”

“Right.” Emma cleared her throat and kept Regina’s hands in hers as she sat back down on the couch. “I’m, uh…going to be switching jobs at work.”

Regina swallowed hard. “Go on.”

She knew Regina had already made the mental leap and knew exactly what she was going to say. “I’m switching over to search and rescue.”

“You’re taking Liam’s spot?”

Emma shook her head. “You can’t think of it like that.”

“Even if it’s the truth?”

Emma could hardly argue. Between Liam’s death and Killian’s injury, there were two slots open on their rescue team. All the rescue members, including Ruby and Graham, had been taking extra shifts but that couldn’t go on, and new recruits out of the academy weren’t fit to go straight to rescue. “I’m the best option, and I want to do it. I want to help save people.”

“You already save people!” Regina argued. She liked Emma being on the hose team. It gave her a sense of relief to know her girlfriend had water directly between her and the fire. “You save people all the time by putting the fire out!”

Emma couldn’t help that she found the whine in Regina’s voice to be adorable. Thankfully, she knew better than to remark on it. “I want to do this, Regina.”

“But it’s so dangerous.” She bit her lip. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“It’s not any more dangerous than what I was already doing.”

Except that Liam was dead; he died doing what Emma now said she wanted to do. With a team that was short-handed. In a department that had asked the mayor’s office for an increase in funds and been denied for the past three years. “If I get elected mayor, I will make sure you have the best equipment money can buy.”

Emma chuckled and kissed Regina’s knuckles. “It’s awfully early to start showing nepotism.”

“It’s not nepotism; it’s a campaign promise.”

“Well, speaking of promises, I have one to make to you.” Emma reached into her pocket, but Regina was getting to her feet.

“Don’t you dare promise that nothing will happen to you,” she said. “That’s not a promise you can make.”

“No, it isn’t. But I can promise, that I will always try my hardest to come home to you.” She opened the ring box and presented it to Regina. “If you’ll have me.”

Regina stared down at the ring caught completely by surprise. She may have thought earlier in the evening that this had been a possibility, but when nothing had been said at midnight, she’d forgotten about it. “Emma, what-?”

“I never had a home growing up, not a real one anyway. But these past few years with you, fighting, dating, living with you, falling in love with you.” With them both standing, she ducked a little bit to try and catch Regina’s eye. Now she knew why people got down on one knee. “Regina, you are my home. And you have my heart. Will you keep me? Will you marry me?”

Regina sucked in a shuddering breath. “Yes.” She looked up to see Emma’s wavering, unsure expression melt into a smile that would melt the snow outside. “Yes! Of course, yes. I love you, Emma. And you are mine!”


	8. Chapter 8

** The Present – At the Warehouse **

David hated waiting. There was too much time to think. He could understand how anyone looking at the controlled chaotic scene of a massive fire would assume a person had no time to think, but all the orders had been given, all the instructions were being followed, and now they were all waiting. Waiting for Emma to give them an update. Waiting for the rescue team to report that they’d reached her.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Regina standing a few feet away. She was standing as still as a statue, her gaze unfocused, staring at the burning inferno that had literal rivers of water being thrown on it. He didn’t think she’d moved since they’d last heard from Emma. He knew he was waiting on Regina, too. Waiting for her to breakdown or more likely blow-up. The eerily calm façade that she presented made him uncomfortable. He knew Regina; her knew that her emotions could scorch the earth if she lost control. He’d never seen her lose control; he didn’t want to now. Not like this, not ever.

“…-der 108 to…command.”

Everyone gathered near the vehicles and improvised command center froze. David saw Regina take one step closer then stop; her hand was wrapped white knuckled around one of the radios. An attentive silence, oblivious to the cacophony of noise going on around them, descended.

“This is command, Emma. Go ahead.” It wasn’t quite proper radio protocol, but that had gone out the window when he’d given the mayor a radio to talk to her wife.

The silence held for longer than anyone was comfortable with. Then, “…inside the office.”

There were a few exhales of relief, but David wasn’t one of them. He wouldn’t, not until they got her out of there. “That’s great, Emma. That’s good work. The rescue team is on their way. You just hang in there.”

There was silence for several seconds, then labored breathing for several more. “David…’Gina still there?”

David and everyone else listening to the radios looked towards the mayor. She looked ashen in the flashing blue and red lights. Kathryn was at her side. “Regina.”

“Yeah, she’s here, Emma,” David said over the radio when Regina didn’t immediately answer. “She’s waiting on you.” He implored the mayor with his eyes to answer the radio.

“Regina, honey, you have to talk to her,” Kathryn urged.

“No.” Regina shook her head. “No, she’s giving up. I can hear it in her voice.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened and she glanced at David then back to Regina. “You don’t know that. She’s hurting-”

“She wants to say her goodbyes,” Regina said.

“Re-gina…can you hear me?”

“Damn it!” David growled and keyed a different channel. “Graham, where the hell are you guys?”

“Command this is Hunter. We’re passing floor seven now.”

Kathryn knew that if everything went south, Regina may never forgive her for what she was about to do. She also knew Regina would never forgive herself if she didn’t do it. Kathryn closed her hand around Regina’s holding the radio and squeezed. “Regina can hear you, Emma.”

Brown eyes scorched Kathryn where she stood; Regina ripped her hand free from Kathryn’s. Emma’s breathless chuckle could be heard before she started coughing. “She mad…at me?”

It took her two tries with trembling fingers, but Regina was finally able to depress the button. “I’m furious…Ms Swan.”

“Swan-Mills,” Emma corrected breathlessly. “Make sure…they say, Swan-Mills.”

“Emma?” Regina tried to interrupt but Emma still had the line open.

“I’m sorry, Reg…I’m so…sorry…I tried to keep…promise…I really…tried…”

“Emma? Emma, you listen to me!”

“I love you, Regina…always have…always will…”

The line stayed open for another moment then clicked off.

“Emma? Emma, can you hear me?” Tears rolled down Regina’s face. “Emma! Emma, you promised! Emma, answer me!” She waited for an answer. “Emma, you have to come home to me!”

“Hunter to Command. We’ve reached floor 8. Commencing search.”

“Acknowledged.” David gently pried the radio out of Regina’s hand.

“Hunter to Command. We’ve located the office.”

There was a collective breath held by everyone listening.

“We’ve got her! We’ve found her.”

A single, choked sob broke the silence. Regina’s hand covered her mouth.

“Firefighter is unresponsive-”

When her knees buckled, David caught the mayor before she collapsed to the pavement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** The Past **

“Well, hello there, Madam Mayor…I mean, Madam Mayor Mills!”

Regina glared at Emma over the top of her reading glasses. She had an assortment of documents spread out over her desk, but if she’d been asked, she couldn’t have said what was written on a single one of them. Instead, her attention was focused on the blonde currently leaning precariously on the door frame of her home office.

Her emotions had been through the wringer over the course of the day, but for the past three hours, the three hours when Emma should have been home from work, she had simmered from fear and anger straight into a boiling miasma of pissed off and hurt. Trying to count to ten, she straightened a stack of papers. “You’re home late.”

Emma’s goofy smile faded. She wasn’t so drunk she didn’t recognize that tone. “Yes,” she drawled, “I stopped and got a few drinks with the guys after work.”

“And you’ve been drinking.” Regina grabbed her briefcase and began stuffing papers into it. "Shocking."

Emma straightened away from the doorframe. “Since when do you have a problem with me having a few drinks?”

Regina stopped what she was doing. “You really think it’s the drinks I have a problem with right now?”

With a sigh, Emma committed herself and moved further into the office. She dropped down onto the uncomfortable sofa. “If it’s not the drinks, then it must be me,” she said. “What did I do?”

“I’m the mayor now, Emma.”

“I am well aware of that and continue to be proud of you.” Regina had won in a landslide against Cora who had disappeared from the town shortly after the election. When Regina had found evidence of money laundering and embezzlement of city funds, it became clear why Cora skipped town. Anytime Emma thought about it, she giggled.

Regina stared at her, scrutinized her. Was she playing dumb? “And are you aware that as mayor, I am briefed when major police or fire department call-outs occur?” The first flash of guilt crossed Emma’s face before she looked away. Regina balled her hands into fists. “Were you going to tell me?”

Emma picked at a seam on the arm of the couch. “I don’t tell you about every fire we respond to, Reg.”

“I see.” That piece of unwanted information would feed her nightmares for months. “So, how many calls like today’s have you responded to?”

Emma frowned and looked up. “What do you mean like today’s?”

“I saw you on the news, Emma!” She snapped, slamming her hand down on her desk. “I saw you dangling from a rope over the side of a building!” Emma jumped up to her feet to face her. “I saw you fall, Emma! That man jumped on you from the ledge…and you fell! I saw that on the news!”

“Oh, Regina, I’m sorry-” She tried to circle the desk to reach the brunette but Regina held up her hand, stopping her cold.

“No. No, you don’t get to say that.”

“Regina, I was perfectly safe,” Emma tried again. “Yeah, the unexpected weight dropped us a few feet, but the guys would never have let me fall.”

Regina stared at her incredulous. “Safe? You call what I saw on television today, _safe_?”

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Emma said. “I never meant for you to see that.”

“You never meant…” A sad breathless chuckle escaped her. “I am so stupid.”

“What?” Emma reared back at the very thought. “Regina, no, you’re the smartest-”

“I actually believed you.” She shook her head. “When you told me, you wanted to switch jobs, when you told me it wasn’t dangerous, I believed you.”

“Whoa! Now, hold on. I said search and rescue wasn’t any _more_ dangerous,” Emma argued. “I never said it wasn’t dangerous.”

That may even be true but it wasn’t a point Regina felt necessary to concede. Not when worse dangers lurked between them. “You kept it from me.”

Emma backpedaled. “Kept what from you?”

“You weren’t going to tell me about today,” Regina said. Another flash of guilt on the blonde’s face confirmed her theory. “You never intended for me to know about today, about yesterday, about how _often_ your life is in danger!”

“I’m a firefighter, Regina. I have been since before the day you met me. You know it’s a dangerous job; you’ve _always_ known it was a dangerous job,” Emma said. “Why are you acting like this?”

“Why am I acting like this?” Because she had been scared witless today seeing Emma dangle from a rope. “Yes, I know you’re a firefighter. You tell me all the time about your day. You tell me about the lady that set off the smoke detector with a roast. You tell me about the cat you rescued from a drainpipe. You tell me about the kids covering their ears when you blare the siren for them. But now I’m wondering what you don’t tell me.”

Emma looked down. “Of course, I don’t tell you everything, Regina.” She jammed her hands into her pockets. “I don’t want you to worry.”

“You don’t want me to worry.” She locked her jaw against the first five replies that came to mind. The sixth slipped free. “How kind of you.”

Emma frowned but looked up. “Regina?”

“Tell me, Emma, what do you think I did today after I saw you dangling from a rope? Hmmm? Do you think I worried then? Or how about later, when you didn’t call me back, do you think I felt concern for your wellbeing?” She tapped her finger on her chin. “Better yet, when you didn’t get home until three hours after your shift without once telling me you’d be late! Do you think I worried then?”

Okay, Emma nodded; she deserved that. She had seen a missed call from Regina when they got back to the firehouse, but they’d started cleaning the gear to put away and she’d forgotten about it. Then the guys wanted to celebrate her rescue and insisted on going out for drinks, and she hadn’t thought about Regina waiting for her at home. “You’re right. I didn’t think-”

“You’re damn right, you didn’t think! You should have called me, Emma!” She gestured wildly towards the windows. “But instead I had to hear about it second hand from Kathryn, who talked to Frederick, that everyone was fine and back at the firehouse!”

“What do you want me to say?” Emma argued back. “I fucked up, all right. I admit it.” She patted her hands up and down her chest. “But I’m here; I’m fine, okay?”

“No, it’s not okay,” Regina said. Her anger had suddenly burned out and all she was left with was stomach churning bile. She twisted the ring on her finger. “You kept things from me, Emma. Important, life altering things.”

“I should have told you.”

“You should have _trusted_ me.”

Emma’s head snapped up. “I _do_ trust you.” Regina was shaking her head and Emma crossed to her before she could move. She cupped the brunette’s face between her hands before she could pull back. “I _trust_ you, Regina. I have always trusted you. Outside of the firehouse I can name two people in my life that I’ve truly trusted and you’re one of them. Don’t ever think for a second that I don’t.”

Regina covered her wrists but she didn’t pull her hands down. “Then you have to trust me to handle it. You have to trust me with your bad days as well as your good days. You know me, Emma. If I know what’s going on, I can handle it. It’s the not knowing; it’s the staring at the phone willing it to ring that I cannot handle.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma said and she meant it, “I never meant to scare you or make you question my love for you. I’m not…I’m not always going to want to talk about my job though, especially the bad days.”

Regina dropped her forehead to Emma’s. “I understand and you don’t have to, but talk to me. Tell me you had a bad day or a bad fire without going into detail, tell me you had a heroic rescue.” She smiled when Emma did. “And tell me when you’re safe.”

Emma chuckled and pulled back. “Do I have to call you after every call out now?”

“If the flames are higher than David’s attempt at grilling, then I would appreciate a text upon your return,” she said, earning a chuckle. He was an excellent commander, but during the 4th of July cookout, he had turned perfectly good chicken breasts into charcoal nuggets. “I know sometimes you’ll be busy or exhausted-”

“I can manage to send a text,” Emma assured her.

Regina hoped that didn’t make her the annoying, clinging fiancee, but a text would go a long way to easing her nerves on those occasions she knew about the call-outs. “Oh and Emma?” She waited until green eyes met hers. “I am so proud of you.”

Emma’s brow furrowed. “For what?”

“You saved that man’s life today.”


	9. Chapter 9

** The Present – At the Warehouse **

Mallory was ready, her gurney beside her, but she forced herself to stand back and away from the building, further back than she wanted to be, waiting longer than anyone wanted. David had gotten sporadic updates and relayed them. Emma…the _patient_ was unresponsive. Unknown injuries. She’d told David her air was out. Prolonged exposure without oxygen; SCBA was presumably lost or damaged in the fall, discarded soon after. Multi floor fall, likely internal injuries, possibly broken bones. She was being brought down on a board. Another team had gone up to meet the first team halfway to help bring Emma down. Ruby would be upset; Mallory growled at herself and shook the thought. This wasn’t the time for that.

The fire escape exit door burst open. Firefighters poured out of it, carrying the board between them. Graham was yelling instructions. “Get her down! Get her gear off! Do it now!”

Mallory rushed forward sliding to her knees beside the unconscious blonde. She felt for a pulse. “Starting chest compressions!” The firefighters worked around her, undoing buckles and belts, removing layers of protective gear. They had drilled for such an event multiple times and were now working together like a well-oiled machine. Ruby moved Emma’s arms up above her head.

Graham yelled, “Pull.”

Emma slid out from beneath Mallory’s hands and out of her turnout jacket. Mallory’s partner was at her side and checked for a pulse. “I’ve got a beat.”

“Get her on the gurney!” Mal yelled.

There was no hesitation, no wasted movements or time. Emma was on the gurney and rolling across the asphalt to the ambulance. As they loaded her into the bus, Mallory noticed Regina standing at the edge of the gathered firefighters. Her arms were wrapped around her midsection and Kathryn had an arm around her shoulders. As many times as Mallory had seen that dazed looked in the eyes of loved ones, she’d never expected to see it on Regina Mills. Her partner slammed the back doors shut and ran around to the driver’s door.

“Mills! Let’s go!” Mallory snapped as she ran around to the side door. She’d give Regina to the count of five to get her butt in the bus. She only got to three. She directed Regina to the bench seat. “You two have got to stop doing this.”

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** The Past **

“I hear Killian is liking his new job with the arson investigation team,” Emma said as she poured a cup of coffee.

Ruby leaned back in her chair at the long kitchen table. She pulled a second chair over to prop her feet on. “Yeah, he said it doesn’t have the same adrenalin kick as being on the line, but he said it was holding his interest.”

It was late in the afternoon, and Emma eyed the pastry box sitting on the counter. She shouldn’t, but it wasn’t like she was going home to Regina’s cooking tonight. She grabbed a bear claw out of it and joined Ruby at the table. “Have they said anything more about his hand?”

“Nerve damage. He’s still going through physical therapy for it, but it might be a lost cause.” She snagged Emma’s plate and tore off half the pastry for herself. “Honestly, I think he’s ready for them to just cut it off and let him get a mechanical replacement.”

“That’s…dark.” She swallowed dryly.

Ruby shrugged. “If he does all the physical therapy and still only gets thirty percent usage, what’s the point when he could do better with artificial?”

“I guess.”

“Anyway!” Ruby shook off the dark subject. “How’s married life treating you?”

Emma got the stupid grin on her face whenever she thought about it. She immediately rubbed her thumb over the spot where her ring normally rested whenever she wasn’t on duty. “I love it,” she admitted. “I mean, not that much has changed since we were already living together, but now I _know_ she can’t get rid of me.”

“Get rid of you? That doesn’t really sound like the slogan for marital bliss,” Ruby said. “You’re like, what, six months in? Shouldn’t you still be in honeymoon phase?”

“Eight months,” Emma corrected. “And the ‘honeymoon’ portion of our marriage has never been a problem.” Emma laughed when Ruby held up a hand to ward off too many details. “You asked.”

“Keep it PG. As much as I adore hearing about the sexual adventures of Madam Mayor and her firefighter, somehow Mal can always tell and she finds it…less adorable.”

Emma frowned. “Just what kind of thoughts have you been having about my wife?”

“Okay, one – your wife is hot. Two – _everyone_ has had sexual thoughts about the mayor. And three – you have more than once, drunkenly told me about things you and Regina have done that would make a sailor blush.” She drank from her coffee as Emma looked horrified.

Finally, she said, “Never ever tell Regina that I’ve told you stories.”

“You think I want to be fileted?”

“And for the record, I am both horrified and oddly flattered that people think about her that way.”

Ruby shrugged. “Regina knows she looks good.”

Emma held up a hand. “Stop while you’re ahead, Rubes.”

The brunette chuckled. “So, we were talking about marital bliss. The two of you doing all right?”

Emma stared down into her mug. “Regina…she’s having a hard time right now with my job.”

“How so?”

“She wants to be supportive; she wants to know when I have a bad day, but then when I tell her I had a bad day or a bad fire, it stresses her out more.” She sipped her coffee before admitting, “She’s had a few nightmares.”

“Like what?”

“She usually dreams about seeing the red family services car pulling up to the house. Stuff like that.”

Ruby played with her mug. “So, don’t tell her about the bad days. That’s what I’m here for.”

“Yeah, tried that before. It doesn’t really work for us.”

“Does she want you to quit?”

“No.” She shook her head. “She’s even admitted it’s her hang-up, and that it’s irrational since she knows I’ve had a dangerous job the entire time she’s known me.”

“But you’re married now,” Ruby said, “maybe it never got in her head before because you were just dating. She always knew either of you could walk away, but now it’s more like she could lose you.”

Emma frowned. “That doesn’t make a whole lot of sense.”

“Love doesn’t have to.”

“Hmmm.” That was a fair point. She wasn’t too concerned; she knew they would get through it. “So, what about you and Mal? When are the two of you going to tie-”

The klaxon sounded. With an unnecessary glance at each other, they were on their feet and headed to the trucks. Emma shucked her shoes and jumped into her boots and pants at the door of the truck. Pulling her jacket on she climbed inside the cab; Ruby was holding a handheld radio.

“Is Regina working at the office today?”

Emma remembered Regina saying something about working from home while the parking lot at City Hall was repainted. “No. Why?”

As the trucks pulled out of the bay, Ruby looked relieved. “The fire is at City Hall.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the trucks pulled up, they could see smoke billowing out of several windows of the historic building. Emma jumped down from the truck and looked around. She was relieved to not see Regina’s Mercedes anywhere in sight. She did notice a clutch of people she recognized standing off to the side. “Hey Cap, I’ll go get a statement.”

August Booth, their new captain once David had taken a promotion, nodded before returning back to supervising the lines.

She walked towards the city council members and a couple of assistants she recognized. She rolled her eyes when Sidney saw her approaching and quickly separated from the group to intercept her. “Thank goodness you’re here,” he said. “It would be a shame to lose such a historic building.”

“Uh-huh,” she grunted. Sidney was one of the slimier lackeys that had worked for Cora. The man oozed insincerity. “What are you doing here, Sidney?”

“I had a meeting,” he said quickly, “and a good thing, too, since I was the one that sounded the alarm.”

Of course, he would fancy himself the hero. She reached the group. “Everybody okay? Is anyone still inside?”

“I was the last one out,” Sidney answered from beside her. She noticed several of the city personnel glare at the man.

“It was pretty empty today,” Kathryn’s assistant spoke up. “Everyone was out because of the painting.”

Emma nodded. “So, no one is still inside?” They all shook their heads. “Anyone know what started it? See anything?” She got the expected response of shrugs and blank looks. “Okay, thank you. If you feel any shortness of breath, please go see the paramedic.”

She brushed Sidney off as he tried to talk to her again and reported to Booth. “They say there’s no one inside. No one knows what started it.”

Booth nodded. “You and Lucas do a walkaround, check the perimeter, see if there’s anything out of place.” He scanned the building. “Unless there was an accelerant, we should be able to get this under control and save some of the building.”

“You got it,” she said and signaled for Ruby to join her. As they walked, she looked up towards Regina’s office. The windows were smokey but no visible flames. The records room directly below it would be the perfect tinder for a blaze.

“Even if the flames don’t reach it,” Ruby said, noticing where she was looking, “the smoke damage will be bad.”

“Yeah,” Emma agreed. “She’s been wanting to redecorate but didn’t want…” Her voice trailed off as she saw Regina’s Mercedes parked alone in the back lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As a rule, firefighters weren’t supposed to panic. It used up too much precious oxygen and caused civilians to worry. It also wasn’t a good look. Emma did not care how she looked as she and Ruby ran back to the truck to grab their tanks and mask up. The yell for Graham had him and Eric sprinting to do the same. Within minutes, they were through the front doors and making their way up the grand staircase.

“Do we know if she’s in her office?” Graham asked, his voice muffled behind his mask. The smoke was getting thicker.

“She’s not even supposed to be here,” Emma answered. “Her office is the first place to check.”

At the top of the stairs, Graham directed Eric and Ruby to go right. Regina’s office was to the left and Graham went with Emma. “Slow down,” he ordered. “You won’t help her by getting yourself killed.”

She resented the order but knew he was right and slowed accordingly. Booth’s voice came over the radio. “We’ve got flames breaking out on the first floor.”

Emma glanced at Graham; they needed to hurry. At the end of the hall, they reached Regina’s office. The doors were locked but two kicks from Graham forced them open. The office was dark with thickening smoke. “Regina?”

“Fire department!” Graham yelled. “Anyone in here?”

At first glance, Emma didn’t see her. Then, almost hidden behind the desk, she saw legs. “Regina!”

Emma dropped to her knees beside her wife who was laid out on the floor apparently unconscious. “Regina? Regina, come on babe, can you hear me?” She rolled her over and saw a bloody raised welt at her left temple.

“We’ve got one victim. Unresponsive,” Graham reported over the radio. He saw Emma start to undo the straps on her helmet. “Swan, don’t you dare take that mask off!” He pushed her out of his way and before she could recover, he had Regina up and across his shoulders. “Let’s go!”

Emma knew her wife weighed next to nothing soaking wet; she knew she could easily carry her, but now was no time to argue. She quickly glanced around and then led the way out. “Rescue 1 bringing one out. Visible head injury. Have medical standing by.”

As soon as they cleared the front doors, Mallory was standing by with a gurney. Graham barely had Regina laid down on it before the EMT had an oxygen masked strapped to her face.

“Is she-?” Emma belatedly realized she didn’t even know if her wife was breathing.

“Pulse strong and steady,” Mallory said, relief coloring her gruff tone. She gently probed the head wound as her partner finished buckling the gurney’s safety straps. “Did she fall?”

“I don’t know,” Emma exhaled, the image of the office slowly coming back to her. “I looked but didn’t see anything that would’ve caused that.” The office doors were locked when they got there. “He said everyone was out.” She looked around at the gathered crowd. She spotted Sidney and locked eyes with him. Regina started coughing and Sidney paled. “You bastard.”

Sidney spun on his heel and began running. Emma yelled, “Somebody, stop him! Stop that bastard!”

Paul, the annual softball game homerun king, emerged from behind a parked patrol car. Looking over his shoulder, Sidney never saw him and ran straight into him, bouncing off of him like he was a brick wall. Paul reached down and picked him up, briefly lifting him off his feet by just his collar.

Sidney immediately started sputtering. “I can explain everything.”

Paul frowned and looked at Emma with a questioning brow.

“He tried to kill the mayor.” She glared at the man as Paul started reading him his rights.

Sidney looked sheepish. “It was all Cora’s idea.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “That does not surprise me.”

“Swan!” Mallory leaned out of the side door of the ambulance. “This bus is leaving with or without you.”

Ruby met her at the ambulance and took her gear. “Cap said for you to go.”

Emma thanked her, quickly shucked her gear and jacket, then climbed onto the ambulance. She glanced at Mallory and gestured, “Can I touch her?”

“Yeah.” Mallory gave her a rare smile. “She’s going to be fine. Concussion, some stitches, probably overnight observation, but being unconscious probably saved her lungs from worse damage.”

Emma gently took Regina’s hand in her own and kissed it. “Regina? Can you hear me?” Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and watery, blood shot eyes slowly tracked over to Emma. “Hey.” She stroked her thumb over sooty cheeks and forehead, moving carefully around the oxygen mask. “You’re going to be okay; you’re going to be fine.”

Regina winced then tried to reach for the mask; Emma stopped her and asked Mal. “Can she take it off?”

Mal huffed, “Briefly.”

Even lying in a neck brace, Regina almost managed to glare at the familiar voice. When Emma moved the mask off, her voice wasn’t much more than a rasp. “Sidney...called. Wanted…meet.”

Emma nodded and placed the mask on again. “We got him.”

“Good.” Her exhalation briefly fogged the mask.

Emma pushed damp hair off Regina’s forehead. She couldn’t stop touching her. “I’m supposed to be the one with the dangerous job.”

Regina gestured haphazardly again at the mask. When Emma lifted it, she smirked, “It was my turn…to scare you.”

Emma leaned over and kissed her forehead. “You did; you scared me, but you came back to me. That’s all that matters.” She held her hand until they pulled up to the ER. “You came home to me.”


	10. Chapter 10

** The Present **

Regina carried a pastry bag from Granny’s and her all-important coffee in one hand and scanned through messages on her phone with her other as the hospital elevator slowly carried her up to Emma’s floor. She greeted the nurses sitting at the front desk as she walked past, most of whom she knew by name after seeing them every day for a week.

The first two days after the warehouse fire, Emma had been in ICU. Regina had stayed with her as much as possible even though Emma had slept through most of it. She’d required two surgeries to repair damage from internal injuries, torn ligaments, and multiple bone breaks. She’d also had a concussion and significant exposure to smoke inhalation along with whatever else had been in the air. But she’d come through everything and been moved to a private room on the third day. Regina was hoping she’d be released to go home soon.

She quietly pushed open the door to Emma’s room to find her wife already sitting up. “You’re awake.”

Emma smiled at her, the scrapes and cuts on her face healing well. “Morning.”

Regina hid her wince at how rough Emma’s voice still sounded as she leaned over the bed rail and kissed her hello. She offered the pastry bag. “Granny sends her best wishes.”

Emma happily pulled out the bear claw from inside the bag but she also eyed Regina’s coffee. “That for me, too?”

“Afraid not.” Regina took a possessive sip of the beverage. “You’re still not allowed to have caffeine.”

“And yet, you flaunt it in front of me,” she grumbled. “You’re just evil.”

Regina ignored her and ran a hand over her hair. “We need to see if they’ll let us wash this today. If not, I’ll bring some dry shampoo back with me this evening.”

“A real shower…” Emma hummed in appreciation at the thought.

Regina thought that was probably unrealistic for another week or so. “I tried calling you last night when I got home to let you know how it went.”

“Oh yeah, I saw!” She leaned forward, reaching for her rollaway table, and immediately winced.

“Will you stop reaching for things,” Regina grumbled, pulling the table towards her. “You’re hurting yourself.”

“Habit,” Emma muttered, then picked up the newspaper sitting beneath her half-full breakfast tray. “I saw it went well yesterday!”

She handed over the paper; the bold headline across the top read “ **Former Mayor Convicted on Multiple Charges** ”. The secondary headline included “Former Mayor’s Aide convicted on arson and attempted murder”. Regina unfolded the paper to see pictures of her mother and Sidney as they were remanded to custody inside the courthouse. “Oh, she’ll hate that picture.”

Emma giggled, “Read the last paragraph.”

She would read the entire article later, but she skipped to the last paragraph. “The former mayor was also fined by the judge and held in contempt of court for multiple outbursts post-verdict and resisting officers.”

“Were you there for that? Did you see it?” Emma asked gleefully. “Oh, I would have loved to have seen that!”

Regina had to read the sentence three times. “Oh, my.” An unexpected chuckle escaped her. She cleared her throat. She really shouldn’t find that so amusing, after all, Cora was still her mother. “Uhm, no. I left just after the verdict was read.” Regina had thought her mother would be released until sentencing and hadn’t wanted to run into her outside. Clearly, her mother had not expected to be taken into custody either. At least now she understood the crying-laughing emoji text that Kathryn had sent her earlier that morning.

“Has the doctor come by yet this morning?” Regina asked, tucking the paper away for later.

“No, not yet.” She wiped the crumbs from the pastry off her hands and sat back with a grimace.

Regina tucked some of her blonde hair back behind her ear. “How was yesterday?”

“It was fine.” Emma knew she felt guilty for only stopping by in the morning, but Emma had wanted Regina to be in that courtroom. Just because she couldn’t get out didn’t mean Regina needed to spend every waking minute cooped up with her. “Killian and Ruby came by and watched the game with me. Then I sacked out kind of early.”

That explained not answering the phone. It also probably meant she’d been in more pain than she wanted to let on. Regina decided not to press her on it. “Well, you’ll be happy to know that I wasn’t alone yesterday.”

“Oh?” Emma had assumed Kathryn would join Regina.

“Snow ambushed me outside the house first thing in the morning and insisted on sitting with me in solidarity.”

Emma laughed, then held her arm against her ribs. “Oh, don’t make me laugh.”

Regina winced in sympathy. “Sorry.” When Emma made a motion for her to continue, she said, “I need a new deputy mayor. Kathryn walked into the court room, took one look at Snow clinging to me, and she left.” She shook her head both at remembering the look on Kathryn’s face and the glee currently on her wife’s. “I may have to fire her for being a traitor.”

They talked for a few more minutes. Emma told her about David stopping by. She shook a finger at Regina. “He got reprimanded for letting you talk on the radio, by the way.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Would the higher ups have preferred to see the Mayor of Storybrooke, grabbing his gear and running into the burning building?”

“Please don’t ever do that,” Emma said, wide-eyed at the possibility. There was a knock at the door.

“I make no promises,” Regina replied. “Come in.”

The doctor came and went, leaving Emma with little hope of escaping the hospital before the weekend. She dropped her head back to the raised mattress with a grunt.

Regina gave her a small smile. “It’s only two more days.”

“Tests and observations.”

“And they want to wean you off the heavier pain medication.”

“That’ll be fun,” Emma grumbled, picking at the sheet covering her.

“Emma, you fell four floors through a burning building,” Regina said, taking her hand and gently sitting on the side of the bed. “A few more days in the hospital is a small price to pay.”

“I know.” Emma squeezed her hand, then kissed it. “I’m sorry I made you so mad at me.”

Regina’s brow furrowed. “Mad? When was I…?” At the warehouse, when she thought Emma was giving up. When Emma was dying…

Emma saw her trail off and realize exactly what she was talking about. “I just…I didn’t want to not have it said, you know? I love you. I wanted you to know.” She tried for a smile. “Even if it did make you mad at me.”

Regina sniffed, wiped away a tear with her free hand. “I wasn’t mad; I was furious.” She exhaled an unsteady breath. “You were leaving me.”

“No, never,” Emma denied vehemently. “Not intentionally. Not if there was anything I could do-”

“I know, I know,” Regina said, trying to calm her down. She patted their joined hands. “Sssh, I know, dear. Just like I know you love me.”

Emma nodded shakily. “I just…I wanted to make sure you knew.”

“Of course, I knew, Emma.” She let out a breathy chuckle. “You walked across a burning building on a broken leg because I asked you to.”

“ _Ordered_ me, more like,” Emma muttered.

“Whatever works, dear,” Regina said. “I know you love me because you did everything you could possibly do to keep your word to me. And you know what?” She leaned over until their foreheads were touching. “You did. You came home to me, Emma Swan. That’s all that matters.”

“Swan-Mills.” Emma gave her a quick kiss. “My Queen.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Come Home to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811692) by [Sarconistia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarconistia/pseuds/Sarconistia)




End file.
